His Butler, the Exorcist
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Allen decides to take a month off from work, heading to London for vacation. He ends up staying over at the Phantomhive Estate, with a warm welcome from the demon butler...  NOW CLOSED
1. His Exorcist, Empty Minded

"Are you sure you're gonna be away for a month, Allen?" said Lenalee preparing dinner for Allen before he left the Order on vacation. Allen smiled at Lenalee and said, "Of course. You and Lavi can come visit some time within a week."

"It's alright with you then?"

"Yeah."

"-shrugs- Okay, have fun on vacation, Allen."

* * *

"Yo, Yu!" Lavi shouted from across the hall. Kanda stopped and gave Lavi a death stare.

"Daw, don't be like that, Yu!"

"Call me by my first name again, I'll cut you...-growls-"

"-O.O- S-Sorry, K-Kanda.." Allen and Lenalee arrived moments later and saw Lavi screwing around with Kanda.

"Lavi, knock it off.. Now." Lenalee ordered. She knew that it was always Lavi's doing, so she had to find a way to keep Kanda calm.

"Lenalee.. -I.I-"

"What is it, Kanda?"

"Tell moyashi to get a life."

"-turns black- I'm not the only one who needs to get a life.. -growls-" Allen stood face-to-face with Kanda in a staring contest.

"Now, now.." Lavi said.

"-T.T- Shut up. I'll cut you." said the two brawling guys.

Lenalee laughed, making Allen smile at her again.

* * *

In London, everything was quite fine, until...

"Grell, I know you want me, but this is unacceptable," Sebastian Michaelis, every fangirl's dream husband, was fighting against Grell.

"Here I goooo!" said Grell with his chainsaw heading towards Sebastian's head. He grabbed it on time, and threw it aside. He smiled at Grell, and cocked his head.

"You know, we may be frienemies, but we're far too distant apart. I believe that you should stay a reaper, not a flamboyant, gay reaper.."

"Me? Fla-fla-flamboyant? G-Gay? No! -O/O He's gorgeous!-"

"Grell, your idiotic actions won't fool me. You can't hide the fact that you sir, are gay."

"-O.O I want him-Growls- That's it! I'm gonna cut your head off!" Grell came at Sebastian like a bull dog. Apparently, Ciel walked by and ran into Grell instead.

"Young master!" Sebastian said in shock. Grell fell on top of Ciel and Ciel growled angrily at Grell. Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet before Ciel himself could make a move on Grell.

"C-C-Ciel!"

"Young master, you mustn't run into a battle like that."

"I came to find you, Sebastian. Grell, we have offered to let you stay with us for the rest of the month."

"Really? -I can be with my Sebas-chan all month long! :'D- Ahem! That's fine with me. -:'D-"

"Young master, since I'm going to be out all day tomorrow, what do you want me to pick up?"

"A new coat, and something for Elizabeth. Oh, and don't pick up a cat along the way. You know I'm alergic to them."

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. His Exorcist, Nightly Greeting

"Goodbye, Allen!-waves- " shouted Lenalee from outside the HQ with Lavi and Kanda by her side. Allen waved back at the three and started off on foot with Timcanpy to London.

"Finally! A month without shortstack!-:D-" Kanda yawned and laughed.

"Kanda-"

"Lenalee-"

"Guys!" said Lavi.

On the road, Allena and Timcanpy were eating Mitarashi dango together.

"Say, Tim? Do you think I'll survive London for a month? I mean, I haven't been there since... I dunno." Allen looked at Tim, and smiled at him. Timcanpy shrugged and warned Allen to stop where he is.

"What is it?"

"-running- Allen! Allen!" It was Lenalee catching up to Allen and Timcanpy.

"Lenalee! -runs-" said Allen runnning towards her with open arms.

"-breathes- I'm not here for that-later, but I want to give you something before you go out any farther."

"What is that?"

"An earpiece communicator. Don't forget to contact us, okay? -smiles-"

"-sigh- Okay. Bye, Lenalee. -hugs-"

"You too. -hugs-"

* * *

"Where is Sebastian? -growls-" shouted Grell impatiently. Ciel was taking a short nap until he heard Grell's pathetic screaming for Sebastian.

"-slams desk- GRELL, I WAS SLEEPING! BE QUIET!"

"Okay, okay.. -T^T-"

"Sebastian's out for the entire day and I want you to be his temporary butler for me. Right now, please."

"Y-Yes, my Lord! -DX-" Grell failed at being like Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian, out and about in town, gathered what Ciel ordered him to get. He was neither happy or sad, but he did what he was told to do.

"The sky, clear today, rainy tomorrow," said the demon butler. The sun wasn't as bright as yesterday, but it did heat up London.

"-shouting- KID, GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAT!" a young lady was shouting at a white haired boy who was carrying a black cat. Sebastian watched the boy run in his direction and secretly snatched the cat from the boy's arms. The cat was squirming around in Sebastian's arms. Bad news for the cat: He would be squeezed on the paws and stretched on his back in front of Sebastian for life. Sebastian noticed something yellow in the cat's mouth, and got it out, no saliva on his gloved hand at all. The young lady running after the boy stopped and looked at the demon butler.

"My.. cat.. My cat... Give me my cat, sir!" said the tired woman. Sebastian smiled and said, "Oh, this cat? I saved him from that poor boy. But then I found something odd in its mouth, so I got it out for you. I believe he was trying to catch this little feline for the thing in its mouth. Something belonging to him he must capture it as soon as possible. -smiles-"

The lady blushed and grabbed the cat.

"I-I was not done yet," said Sebastian.

"Now you are!" the lady replied. Sebastian smirked at her and shurgged.

"Oh my. Malady, would you like to dine with me and the Phantomhives sometime this week?"

"Oh, now you're just being a pervert!"

"Oh, I am not, malady. Would you accept my invitation? -smiles-" The young lady looked at Sebastian very coldly. She gave in instead.

"Alright, but I have to get home before nighttime. See you." Then the woman ran off with a hidden smile.

"-sigh- That was easy. Oh?" Sebastian's eyes caught the white haired boy petting the yellow creature who was stuck inside the cat's mouth earlier.

"Timcanpy? Tim! Timcanpy, speak to me? Are you all right?"

"A golem like that cannot talk."

"Who are you?"

"I am just a butler strolling around town. I have saved that golem of yours awhile back."

"Thank you, sir." said the boy, known as Allen of course.

"Be careful with that golem," Sebastian reminded the boy.

"I know I am!" said Allen hastly in a bow. By the time Allen straightened himself, Sebastian was gone.

"Who was that guy?"

* * *

"Young Master? Young Master, are you here? Young Master?" Sebastian was back at the estate with shopping bags and other things Ciel told him to get.

"-:D- Sebas-chan! I miss you-" Sebastian hit Grell in the face with a book.

"Didn't you learn how to NOT come at me like that?" Sebastian said in annoyance.

"But I miss you! -D:-" Grell cried in a girlish way.

"-sigh- I must find the Young Master." Sebastian left Grell rolling on the floor crying.

Ciel was in his room sleeping. He waited and waited for Sebastian to come home, so he decided to do the dressing up and tucking in all by himself instead. Sebastian made it to the front of Ciel's room. He peeped inside and saw the Young Master sleeping, in his nightgown without any assistance whatsoever.

"-sigh- That Young Master.." Sebastian said.

* * *

"Timcanpy! Where are you going? Timcanpy!" shouted Allen chasing Timcanpy around town. Timcanpy stopped in mid-flight.

"What's up, Tim?" Timcanpy looked at a large mansion and allowed Allen to follow him around the mansion to find a place to nap. They don't realize who's watching them.

"I can see you, young white haired..." it was Sebastian hiding in the shadows of the walls leading to Ciel's room.

"Gahh! -:O- You're that guy I saw earlier! What are you doing here?" said Allen.

"Why, I work here. Oh? Are you and the golem looking for a place to sleep?"

"Y-Yes."

"Here." Sebastian handed Allen a blanket and a very soft pillow.

"Thank you-"

"Sebastian Michaelis, young boy. -smiles-" said the demon butler. "A pleasure to meet you again. And you are?"

"Allen Walker of the Black Order. Nice to meet you. -bows-"

"What's with that marking on the side of your face?" said Sebastian touching Allen's face smoothly. Allen flustered a little and stammered.

"I d-don't want to talk about it. -O/O-"

"Oh? You don't? Okay, I won't ask again. Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. -bows-"

"This is a nice place.. Who lives here?"

"Ah, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. I serve the Young Master. -smiles- Anywho, stay here for the night until the Young Master awakes the next morning. Good night. -bows-"


	3. His Exorcist, Guest

-Next morning-

Ciel grumbled in hissleep while attempting to awake. Sebastian entered the room with hot tea and bread to start Ciel for today. The butler didn't mind Ciel's sleep talk, as long as he got the sleep he deserved. Sebastian still had the young woman he met the other day in his mind. He never forgot about her. Is she lying, or is she just too lucky to meet a man like him?

Outside, Allen was doing handstand press-ups with his thumb only. Sebastian looked through a window in Ciel's room watching the young exorcist exercise.

"Strong boy he is," said Sebastian.

"Se.. Sebastian..?"

"Ah, Young Master,. You're awake. Good morning. -bows-"

"Why are you looking through the window?"

"I am watching someone exercise outside. Care to look?" Ciel wasn't surprised or impressed. He decided to take a look while in his nightgown.

"Who is that, Sebastian?"

"That is Allen Walker of the Black Order he says. I told him to wait until you awoke the next morning, so he did. He's vacationing here in London for a month. Shall we let him stay here, Young Master?" Ciel smiled at Sebastian and stretched.

"Alright," said Ciel. "Allen can stay here. And, I have been waiting for you all night. What happened?"

"Shopping, catching a cat with a golem in its mouth, and I asked a young lady out on a date. -smiles-"

"-sigh- I knew you would stop by a cat, you cat obsessed moron."

"But I only caught it because of what was in its mouth, Young Master."

"-T.T- Just get me dressed, Sebastian."

"Yes, Young Master."

* * *

"Nine hundred... ninety-eight... Nine hundred.. ninety-nine... One thousand...!" Allen finished with 1000 press-ups on one thumb. Timcanpy handed Allen a small towel.

"Thanks, Tim... -breathes heavily- Where did you get the towel?"

"From me, young sir. -smiles-"

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, yes. -laughs- Good morning, Walker."

"You too, Sebastian.. Is Ciel awake?"

"He is indeed, good sir. Come with me."

* * *

"So, you're Allen Walker?" Ciel, Sebastian and Allen were in Ciel's office.

"Yes," answered Allen.

"We, the Phantomhives, have invited you to stay here on vacation. I'm sure our hospitality will be perfect for you until you are set to leave the estate."

"I am aware of that," said Allen, nodding his head in agreement.

"Young Master, -points head at door-"

"Go ahead, Sebastian." Sebastian walked toward the door and opened it, revealing Elizabeth.

"-O.O- Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" said Ciel.

"-:D- Ive come to see you, Ciel! And next time, call me Lizzy! -:O-"

"-=.=- Fine, Lizzy. But I didn't invite you to come-"

"I just wanted to check on my cousin that's all!-^_^-"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about her, Allen. She's an in-and-out guest named Elizabeth." said Ciel.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," said Allen.

"Ah! -:O- Who is this handsome young boy? -:D-" Elizabeth made Allen blush.

"This is Allen Walker. He is our guest." Ciel said. Elizabeth gave Allen a welcome hug and kissed him on the forehead. Allen blushed even harder.

"T-Thank you.."

Sebastian laughed and said, "She's very friendly, Walker. She enjoys anything cute, I suppose... you?"

Ciel smiled and finger dummed his desk.

"Me?"

"-:O- I have to go now! Bye-bye!-:D-"

"Bye, Elizabeth. -:)-" Ciel said. Once Lizzy was out of the room, Ciel said, "I'm so glad she's out of the room. I couldn't take another minute of her! -I_I-"

"Young Master," said Sebastian.

"What is it?"

"Since my dear lady's coming over soon, why don't we have a small ball?"

"Meh... I am not sure about that.. I mean, Grell's here and-"

"Ouch! -DX-" It was Grell getting hit in the head by Elizabeth.

"Watch where you're going next time, Grell!"

"0.0" Was Allen.

"I.I" Was Ciel.

"^_^" Was Sebastian.

"-coughs- Anyway.. Allen, it appears to me that we have another guest coming here soon. Make sure you get yourself acquainted."

"Yes," said Allen.


	4. His Exorcist, Adorably Jealous

-The next day-

"Ah, welcome to the Phantomhives, malady. I am glad to see you again. -smiles-" said Sebastian offering a hand to the young lady he met a couple of days ago.

"You too," said the lady.

"Care to address yourself?" said Sebastian.

"My name is Kari Berkshire of the Berkshire family. And you are?"

"Sebastian Michaelis of the Phantomhive family. I work here as a dedicated butler... a dedicated demon butler.. -laughs-"

"-^_^;- Well good for you, Sebastian. Ahaha." Kari wasn't sure about being happy or worried in this situation.

Ciel and Allen came running downstairs to see what's going on. Before them was a young lady smiling at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, who is the young lady?" said Ciel being supported on his cane.

"This is Kari Berkshire," said Sebastian. Kari waved at Ciel and Allen and giggled.

"-whispers to Ciel- She sure is cute."

"-whispers to Allen- Of course she is. -coughs- Miss Kari, would you like to dine with us or have a look around?"

"-claps hands- A tour would be nice, thank you. -smiles-"

"Isn't she adorable?"

"She is, Sebastian," Ciel answered. Allen went back upstairs to his room to dress up. Grell came down the stairs and saw Sebastian talking to Ciel.

"My dear Sebby... -sniffs- I wish that scum would go away..! -growls-"

"Ah, Grell! Have you come to introduce yourself to our newest guest?" said Ciel.

"Y-Y-Yes, of course! -:E I'll get Sebby's 'date' a night of a lifetime!- Coming! -^_^-" Grell ran down the stairs and latched himself onto Sebastian's leg.

"Get off please."

"I love you."

"T.T" Was, of course, Sebastian. He shook off Grell from his leg and smiled.

"Now, why don't you show Kari around the house?"

"Fine, Sebby! -:D-" Grell went off to find Kari.

* * *

"Hey, Timcanpy? Can you get me that tie over there?" asked Allen sweetly. Tim flew around the room and grabbed Allen a tie for him.

"Thank you." Allen got the tie fixed around his neck while looking at a mirror.

"-knock knock- Walker? It's Sebastian. May I come in?"

"Go ahead. -coughs-"

"So, you're from the Black Order, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you're here on vacation, right?"

"-nods-"

"Have a nice stay here then. -smiles- Oh, by the way, Ciel offered to give you this engagement ring."

"-Is he going to propse to me? I'm straight -O.o- Oh, thanks. What's it for?"

"When you head back, a female companion of yours might be worried and say 'I have missed you. I love you.' It could happen. I've seen it before. That is, of course, Grell. -bows-"

"Well, uh... Okay..? -^_^"-"

"Well then, are you done? Are you suited up?"

"Yep!"

"Lets head downstairs for dinner."


	5. His Exorcist, Confused

-That night-

"My sister allowed me to stay here for a day because she said that she's going to work late. Where should I sleep?"

"Ah, we have plenty of guest rooms here. I am a Phantomhive, of course." Ciel told Kari. Allen smirked at Ciel and continued eating his food.

"Young Master, how about the spare room next to mine?" said Sebastian. Ciel scratched his chin and shrugged.

"Alright, Sebastian. Since you two are fast lovers, I think, I guess you shouldn't be apart no more than three doors down."

"Very well, Young Master. -smiles-"

* * *

"-knock knock- May I come in?" asked Allen outside of Kari's room.

"Hold on a minute!"

"-whistles-"

"Okay!"

"Sebastian asked me if you want some chocolate pie. Do you?"

"Ah, that would be nice. -^_^- The Berkshires are proud of chocolate."

"-^_^"- Um, okay. Hahah. I'll go tell him."

* * *

"You are indeed in love with this woman, demon butler?"

"I am fully, Young Master.. It's love at first sight. After I saved Allen's golem from being digested by Kari's cat, she thinks of me as a hero.. -smiles- So, feeling good tonight, Young Master?"

"-sigh- A little, Sebastian.."

Allen came inside Ciel's office and told Sebastian, "Kari would love to have some of your chocolate pie." Sebastian smiled at Ciel and Allen and left the room.

"-taps desk- Allen.."

"Yes?"

"Sit."

"-0^0- Okay.."

"I have a question.. I hope this isn't too personal, but.. What is with that red marking down your left cheek?"

"I'd rather not say.. It's a long story, I don't want to bother you with it.." Allen looked down and made Ciel frown at him.

"-sigh- Allen Walker, you are an exorcist, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then act like one."

"HAHAHAHHAHAH -XD- THAT TICKLES!" It was Kari being tickled to death by Sebastian.

"-O.o- What was that?" said Allen.

"Sebastian and Kari.. I guess they're having fun.. -;D-" Ciel joked. Then, Grell came rushing towards Ciel's office and broke down the door.

"-D:- GRELL!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"That girl.. is.. having fun with my Sebas-chan! -:E-"

"-sigh- Grell, just get over it. He's done it with the nun before-"

"Wait- a nun?"

"Yes, Allen, a nun. Anyway, Grell, get over it."

"- BUT THAT WOMAN-"

"Let the lovers be, Grell," said Allen calmly.

"STOP TICKLING ME! -X'D-"

"Lets go." Ciel led Grell and Allen to Kari's room and saw Sebastian tickling Kari everywhere.

"-0.0-" Was Allen.

"-:E-" Was Grell.

"-T.T-" Was Ciel. Sebastian was aware of the three watching them, and stopped when Grell said, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KARI!"

"No need to worry, Kari," said Sebastian. Grell came at Kari with a knife instead of a chainsaw but was stopped by Sebastian.

"Stop." Sebastian ordered Grell. Grell whimpered and sat in a corner.

"Sorry for that, Young Master.. Kari's so cute when she giggles.. -coughs- I'm terribly sorry about that. -bows-"

"No need to be sorry, Sebastian. No need." Ciel said. Allen was still in shock about the whole tickling situation, but was glad to see Ciel approve of Sebastian and Kari's relationship.


	6. His Exorcist, Targeted

-The next morning-

Allen awoke from slumber after a long night eating and talking to Ciel. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room from his bed. Sitting up, Allen noticed the huge amount of sunshine coming through the window. He covered his eyes for a moment, and opened them once he came back to reality. Allen felt like he was still in a daze, clenching his stomach. Timcanpy flew above Allen and landed on top of his head like a helicopter.

"Ah, Tim!" said Allen. "It's sunny out... -yawns- I guess I'll sleep in for today..." Then Allen heard wild screaming noises coming from downstairs. It was Kari screaming in pain. Allen changed his clothes and ran downstairs to see what happened to Kari. It appears to Allen that Kari was stabbed about 32 times, bleeding from head to toe. Allen panicked and used his jacket as a towel to clean Kari's blood off from the floor. Ciel and Sebastian came in and saw Allen helping Kari, who was dying slowly and painfully.

"Kari! What happened to you?" said Ciel.

"Some.. monster.. attacked me when I was getting something to drink at night... I was scared, so I panicked.. I didn't know where you guys were until..." Kari fainted and was in Allen's arms.

"Sebastian, hand me my coat."

"The pretty pink coat Elizabeth bought you or-"

"NOT THAT COAT!" Ciel said in apparent embarrassment.

"I see you blushing, Ciel. Hehehehe.." Allen smirked at him.

"This is all your fault, Sebastian.. Grrr..." Ciel said.

"Well, if it wasn't for Lizzy, then where would the entertainment be?" Sebastian replied, snickering at Ciel. He looked at Kari's stiff body and sighed.

"It was nice meeting you, Kari Berkshire..."

Both Ciel and Allen looked at Sebastian.

"Why would you do that?" said Allen.

"I was expecting her to be a demon lady, but she's not.. Therefore, I will not go out with her again.."

"-sigh- You should've asked her that in the first place!" Then, Ciel slapped Sebastian in the face with a cold blooded look and kneeled next to Kari.

"Get. My. Coat. Sebastian." Ciel ordered the butler again. Sebastian, without a word, walked off to get Ciel's coat.

"That butler.."

"Mm?"

"Nothing, Allen.. Nothing.."

* * *

-Black Order HQ-

Lenalee was washing her clothes along with Miranda. She was a bit worried for Allen, staying in London for a whole month without her prescence.

"Lenalee, you look down today.. What's the matter?" asked Miranda.

"It's Allen.. I'm worried."

"Oh, don't worry about him. He can handle living on his own. He is an exorcist, of course."

"I know, but-"

"Don't worry about him. Don't. -smiles-"

Lenalee stared into Miranda's eyes, and smiled.

That day, Lavi was with Kanda, guarding the main entrance. Kanda had his Mugen out the entire time, keeping his distance from Lavi. Lavi began to wonder why Kanda's in a bad mood, and said, "Hey, Yu. Do you want Allen's Mitarashi dango? He had some leftovers in room after he left.. I took one.." Kanda ignored Lavi and stared at the sky. Lavi began poking Kanda in the shoulder.

"Hey... Yu... You hungry yet? Are you hungry now? Hey... Pssst..!" Kanda growled deeply, giving Lavi his last warning before he's chopped up into tiny parts.

"-If only Kanda weren't so mean...-" Lavi thought. He raised a hand at Kanda, almost getting it sliced off by the second.

"Stupid rabbit... Stay away from me.. Tch.."

* * *

"Allen, you stay here while Sebastian and I go find Kari's murderer," ordered Ciel.

"Understood." Was Allen's answer. After the two left, Allen's eye activated and was on high alert, hearing loud footsteps coming from the ballroom.

"Innocence... activate!" Allen went into his Crowned Clown form. The footsteps became louder and louder.. Allen prepared himself, eyeing his enemy. His enemy appeared, and Allen shouted, "Edge End!" Allen's attack missed the enemy.

"What the..?" Then, a sound of a chainsaw surprised Allen, making him kick his enemy into a wall saying, "GAH! GRELL?" Grell, in his reaper form, was knocked out.

"Grrrrr. Grell, you scared me!" shouted Allen again. Grell awoke from his daze and stopped Allen from attacking him.

"I was trying guard the mansion! I didn't know you're a reaper too!"

"A what? I'm an exorcist, Grell! This is my Crowned Clown form! See this? This is my mask."

"Too bad it's not red," said Grell, angering Allen even more.

"I like red! What's your favorite color?" screamed Grell in panic mode.

* * *

Walking down the streets of London, Ciel saw something flash before his eyes. It was so nimble that it could be impossible to identify it. Sebastian watched the unknown creature running around the streets in a quick pace, and decided to go after it like game. Ciel stood in his place, watching his demon butler chase after the fast creature at the same pace. Sebastian caught it, and suffocated it with his bare hands until it was unconscious.

"Good job, Sebastian. Lets take it back to the estate for Allen and Grell to check it out."

* * *

-At the estate-

Grell and Allen were fighting about colors, whether or not Allen should be dressed in red, or Grell should die his hair white like Allen's and the Undertaker's. Fighting for nothing of course.

"That mask of yours is hideous! I want it to be red!"

"It was like this when my anti-akuma weapon leveled up! Don't blame me for having it white in the first place!"

"Sir Allen Walker, quit your whining. I hate that white mask more than that red-"

"Shut up, Grell."

During Allen and Grell's fight, the door was knocked a few times.

"Allen! Grell! Please open the door." It was Ciel from the outside along with Sebastian carrying the unconscious creature on his back. Allen opened the door while in his Crowned Clown form. Ciel was in shock.

"Wha.. You're pure white! What happened?"

"My anti-akuma weapon can turn itself into the Crowned Clown, its final evolution," Allen explained to Ciel.

"Anti.. akuma weapon?" Sebastian said.

"That's right. A weapon that can ward off any akuma you come in contact with."

"So that's why your left hand's red all this time?" asked Ciel. Allen nodded. Grell was silent until he saw Sebastian.

"Se-" Before Grell could start, Sebastian gave him a death glare that would haunt him forever. Allen, done explaining to Ciel about his anti-akuma weapon, saw the unconscious creature on Sebastian's back. He recognized it as.. the akuma.

* * *

"So the thing that Sebastian caught is an akuma?" asked Ciel. Allen examined the akuma and said, "This one possibly killed Kari last night. But, we have to find its motive and first victim when arriving here in London." Allen then pierced the akum's chest with his left hand and saw a soul within it. It appeared to be Kari's, poissbly, another woman. Sebastian stared at the soul, and recognized it as Kari's sister. How come the akuma has her sister's soul but not Kari's? Were they killed at the same time but in different locations? There were many questions circling around the young men.

"Kari was murdered, but the akuma has her sister's soul. When Kari died, her soul wasn't accepted by the akuma..." Allen started.

"How do you know if the akuma actually did kill Kari?" asked Sebastian.

"By the akuma's scent."

"Allen, don't tell me your sniffed Kari's body..? Did you?" said Ciel.

"I did." Allen turned away from Ciel and Sebastian and blushed.

"All we need to know is why it didn't accept Kari's soul?" said Sebastian.

"This akuma can only hold one soul at a time. It uses one soul as fuel during the night. Right now, I think it's tired, wanting more. Too late, because Kari's soul already departed this earth.." Allen said.

"Now we know everything, lets demolish this akuma..." Ciel started.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping, and Sebastian and Ciel were standing outside of Allen's room.

"I'm still curious about that red marking on his face," said Sebastian.

"There is nothing to be curious about, Sebastian. He's a human, just like us. Don't bother him that much."

"Young Master, I-"

"Don't. Start."

"-sigh-" Sebastian wanted to know about Allen's left eye so badly that he had to take things to the next level..

"I have other plans.."

"What was that, Sebastian? I didn't hear you."

"How about we have a grand ball here?"

"Hmmm.. Why you ask of that?"

"We should have Elizabeth come over to see you again. It's been a few days since her last appearance. So, how 'bout it?"

"If you say, Sebastian. If. You. Say. So."

In Allen's room, Allen was excited.

"Did you hear that, Tim? We're gonna have a ball!"

On the outside, Ciel and Sebastian took a few baby steps away from the door just in case Allen starts to jump for joy WAY too much.


	7. His Exorcist, Baking

"Allen's been gone way too long," said Lenalee. She was watching her little golem fly around in circles, reminding her of Timcanpy. "Oh joy. I miss him."

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" asked Lavi.

"Allen's gone for about a month. I want him back."

"Eh? It's been like four days since he left. He'll be back soon!"

"Yeah I know, but I want him back. You now what? We're going to London. TONIGHT."

"What? But what if we have a new mission to finish?"

"I talked to brother- There is no new mission! Apparently the Noahs are on break."

"Fine. I'll go with you." And with that settled, Lenalee was satisfied.

* * *

"Young Master. Wake up. It's morning." Sebastian, prepared with Ciel's tea, was waiting for his master to wake up. Ciel rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Here's tea."

"Hmph. Is Allen up yet?"

"Not at the moment."

"Well, a guest is a guest. He can sleep in whenever he wants, as long as he's not sleeping in my room."

"Of course, Young Master." The demon butler sat at Ciel's bedside and looked at the shining window. He still had that blank expression on his face.

"Sebastian... Do you enjoy having... Allen here with us..?"

"Hm?"

"Do you?"

"I enjoy anyone (but Pluto) staying here. It is, of course, my duty to take care of the mansion while you're busy, as always. So, with that being said, how about we get started on the decor and catering?"

"Sounds good, Sebastian. Now go." Ciel was left in his room by himself to change out of his night clothes. Sebastian waited outside for both Allen Ciel to be ready. He thought about Allen's red scar on his face, and wanted to find out how he got it and what it meant to him.

_That odd boy.. The one I met in the streets... He seems so.. so innocent.. _Sebastian thought to himself. He heard Allen's bedroom door creak open and saw Allen and Timcanpy come straight out.

"Ah, Walker. Good morning. I have something to ask of you."

"Go ahead," Allen smiled at Sebastian.

"When you were a child, where were you?"

"I, uh... I was.. It's a long story. It's been told a lot and I get a little tired of it. So, I was raised by my foster dad named Mana Walker.. He worked at the circus, and I did, too. By the time I turned 10, he died. I tried to revive him by the Earl's orders, and he turned into an akuma. I was sliced through my left eye and it left this red mark as a sign of an akuma attack. Then, my anti-akuma weapon was activated and killed the akuma which was my dad. And, soon after that incedent, I was raised by my master, Cross Marian, where I soon became an exorcist of the Black Order."

"I see... I feel sorry for you, Allen. Anyways, do you want to help me with the cake?"

"Eh? Cake? What kind?"

"Hmm.. Young Master?"

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"What flavor cake do you want?"

"Any kind as long as long as it's not bitter, spicy or poisoned!"

"Very well then. We'll make a large, chocolate cake."

_Lenalee's favorite! _Thought Allen.

* * *

"Lavi, where is Allen?" said Lenalee, looking around the streets of London.

"No clue! Hey, lets go check out that big mansion!"

"I don't think the owners will let us in, Lavi. We don't have invitations to go in. How can Allen be in a place like that?"

Lavi pointed at an open window of the mansion shwoing Allen's face.

"That's.. Allen!" Allen couldn't hear Lenalee call out his name, and left her eyesight.

"Ugh! Where is he going?" said Lenalee. She prepared herself to fly up to the window using her Dark Boots. Lavi prevented her from using them, but she succeeded in doing so anyway.

"Lena- Oh well." Lavi decided to wait outside for Lenalee, only to find himself chasing after a random girl in the streets.

Lenalee entered Allen's room, and panicked when she heard the door being knocked. She hid under the bed sheets, and stayed perfectly still.

"Allen? Allen? Where are you?" said Ciel. He stared at the bed and saw that the sheets were perfectly fixed. "Hmm?" he went. Ciel walked towards the bed and heard soft breathing noises from under the bed sheets. "Who's there?" Apparently, Lenalee stayed perfectly still, almost blowing her cover, until Ciel uncovered her from the sheets.

"A girl?" Ciel gasped. Lenalee waved at the boy and smiled. "Who are you? Sebastian? Sebastian!" Ciel was calling for his lovely butler to come.

"Wait, wait, wait! Before you kick me out, I'm looking for Allen Walker. I've brought a friend with me to go find him."

"Eh? You know Allen?"

"Of course! We're with the Black Order."

"And who is this 'friend' you brought over?"

"Another exorcist named Lavi. He's outside, and I can prove it to you!" Lenalee lead Ciel to the window and found no signs of Lavi.

"Which one is Lavi?" asked Ciel.

"The red haried-guy with a hammer, a pretty small one to be exact."

"Then where is he?"

"He's right- Where he is? Lavi? Lavi?" Lavi was too busy chasing the girl he saw earlier.

"What's the matter? Too much sight seeing here in London?" Ciel joked.

"Not funny. Look, I'm looking Allen. Where is he?"

"Young Master, you called?"

"Sebastian, you're late."

"Oh my. Who is this young lady?" Ciel stared at Lenalee, signaling an introduction from her.

"I'm Lenalee Lee of the Black Order. I'm here to find Allen Walker, is that okay?"

Ciel then took a stare at Sebastian.

"Young Master?"

"Alright, you can look."

"Very good. Miss Lenalee, I will guide you to him if that is what you want."

Lenalee blushed madly at Sebastian, experiencing a butler with good looks.

"O-Okay."


	8. His Exorcist, Secretly Beautiful

"Allen? Oh, Allen?" Lenalee called out. Allen was in the kitchen along with Grell. The other workers were gone for the month. Allen heard the door creak open, and in came Lenalee.

"Allen!" Lenalee gasped. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Allen didn't expect Lenalee to come over to the mansion, but accepted her presence anyways.

"Hi, Lenalee! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back. I missed you. I-"

"Hold on. Sebastian!" Allen interrupted Lenalee for a minute. Sebastian opened the door and saw the two exorcists hugging each other.

"Oh my! What a lovely reunion! Of course, you two are very close."

"He's like a brother to me," said Lenalee, making Allen blush.

"Uh, yes!"

"Hehe. Well, I'm glad you two are together. Anyways, Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Lets have Lenalee help us bake the cake." Then, Sebastian inched closer to Lenalee, breathing on her neck, saying, "Chocolate.. cake.." Lenalee's face turned deep red and shivered.

"Yes, sir..!"

* * *

Ciel was sitting in his office, waiting for Sebastian to come. Instead, Timcanpy flew in and landed on Ciel's head.

"Eh? Timcanpy, what are you doing up there?" Timcanpy couldn't speak, but he rustled his wings and rested on Ciel's head.

"Heh. Tired, huh?" said Ciel. He grabbed Tim and petted him.

* * *

"Allen, hang on to the second layer!" shouted Lenalee.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" said Allen. He was helping Lenalee carry the second layer of cake onto the table. Of course, they're making a huge cake. Sebastian watched the two struggle until Ciel spotted him.

"There you are," Ciel pointed at Sebastian. "What are you doing? I've been waiting for you!"

"Watching novices do their stuff," answered Sebastian with a smile.

The blue-haired master was unamused.

"A lady in the works... A boy smiling.. Hmh!"

"What's the matter, Young Master?"

"I'm a bit disgusted," said Ciel.

"In love?"

"What? No!"

"Of course that beautiful exorcist is verrry attractive. Am I wrong?"

Ciel blushed madly and ran off.


	9. His Exorcist, So Desireable

+~+~+~Ciel's Dream

_Lenalee, "Oh, Ciellll! Come have some cake with me... It's cake or death.. It's chocolate..!" she called out beamingly._

_Ciel opens the door and proceeds to the kitchen. There, he finds Lenalee only in an apron with a towel wrapped around her chest. Ciel blushed and turned away from the Chinese exorcist. Lenalee took another slice of cake and threw it at Ciel._

_Lenalee, "Haha! That was so fun! I love this!"_

_Ciel, whiping the cake off from his face, smiled at Lenalee. He took small clumps of Lenalee's thrown cake and chucked it right back at her. Thus, a food fight began. Lenalee took cover from Ciel's attacks and fixed her towel. She always wondered how fun it would be having a food fight with Ciel._

_Lenalee, "Keep that up and I'll reveal EVERYTHING to you!"_

_Ciel stopped for a moment and saw Lenalee fingering her apron. He shook his head in disappointment and threw a piece of cake at her. Then, Sebastian came in, ending the fun._

_Sebastian, "What is going on here, Young Master?"_

_Ciel, "Notice how Lenalee is revealing herself in the prescence of a noble! Sebastian, stop her!"_

_Sebastian, "Only if you eat a piece of her delicious cake. Either that or death."_

_Lenalee, "Hehehe... He's right." Lenalee stuck her tongue out at Ciel and iggled a bit until her towel fell off._

Ciel awoke from his, what Sebastian thinks is his "fanatasy dream." He came back into reality and realized that it never came true. It was lucid all of a sudden, unless Lenalee did something wrong for real. That was the morning that Ciel would never forget.

"Morning, Young Master. How was sleep?" Sebastian appeared to Ciel with a cup of tea to start his day.

"Ugh... Too... revealing.."

"Oh? You dreat of Lenalee, right? I knew it!"

"Knew what? I didn't- No!"

"That look on your face... Tells it... You may not look like you're telling lies, but your eyes can reveal way too easily."

What that being said, Ciel growled in disappoint.

* * *

+~+~+~Allen's dream

_Allen, "Lenalee, do you have something to tell me? The phone was cut off before you could tell me.."_

_Lenalee, "Ah, yes. That. Well, sit down here." Lenalee offered her seat to Allen and she sat a couple of inches away from hi,._

_Allen, "What is that?"_

_Lenalee, "My confessions to everyone.. especially you." Allen jumped a little when he was directed._

_Allen, "L-Lenalee, what are you-"_

_Lenalee," First off, I have something to say about Kanda. He may be cold, bitter and mean, he's rather nice to me. No matter what he does or who he hurts, he still remains as my 'brother.'"_

_Allen, "Pssh. Like that would-"_

_Lenalee, "And Lavi... He's so nice.. He may be a pervert in action-"_

_"Allen, "How long is your confession?"_

_Lenalee stared into Allen's eyes as if she was about to eat him, and cried._

_Lenalee, "And you.. By admiring you from afar... just makes my day a little brighter. I feel so happy when you're around... You're very sweet, cute and funny. I am so glad we have you.. You're my little brother, a friend... If we ever depart, I want to say, 'I love you.'"_

_Allen blushed and looked at her while she was tearing up a bit. He hugged her and said, "Me too." Ciel arrived unexpectedly and tugged Allen by the hair and dragged him back to Ciel's mansion._

_Lenalee, "Huh? Allen?"_

Allen was mumbling in his sleep while Ciel was strangling him .

"Wake up, Allen! Wake up! Sebaastian, do it."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian then took Allen's shirt off and placed a cold ice cWhen the ice partially melted there, Sebastian licked the water off from Allen's chest, causing him to wake up instantly.

"W-W-Who was licking my chest?"

Sebastian smiled briefly and said, "Me." Allen fainted and said, "Y-Yaoi..." Ciel facepalmed and walked out of Allen's room.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Lenalee called out. Ciel and Allen walked downstairs and into the kitchen, finding Lenalee in a pretty apron with a towel over her shoulder.

"So? Whatcha guys think of my cooking?" The two boys were distracted by Lenalee's outfit.

"Good morning, Lenalee."

"Ah, Sebastian. Care to eat?"

"Thank you," said the demon butler, happily eating Lenalee's food before the two British boys could eat. Lenalee bent over to stare at Ciel and Allen, who are both in a daze at the moment.

"I-I think I saw something jiggle in front of me..." said Ciel.

"What was that?" said Sebastian.

"Nothing," Ciel replied.

"Me too.. They're big..." said Allen.

"Did you say something?" asked Lenalee.

"Nope," replied Allen.

* * *

+~+~+~CielxLenalee

_Lenalee, "Marry me, you fool!"_

_Ciel, "Of course I will!"_

_Sebastian, "But, Young Master! I love you! I have a fanbase of over 9000 girls! Coem be with me!"_

_Ciel shrugged him off and stared deeply into Lenalee's purple eyes._

_Lenalee, "It's all love.."_

_Ciel, "And trust.."_

Ciel was daydreaming about Lenalee. He was outside with Allen playing with Timcanpy.

"What's the matter, Ciel?"

"Can't get that girl off my mind.. I'm engaged to Elizabeth.. But I can't give in to Lenalee just yet.."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"She's... sexy!"

Allen was in shock until the word "sexy" came into mind. He blushed along with Ciel and giggled.

"Nah, she's just a friend of mine. That's all.."

* * *

Lenalee was undressing herself in her room while Sebastian was roaming around the mansion with a cat. He pressed the cat's paws so the claws would come out. He blushed slightly and began to fondle its paws until the cat sturggled to break free from apparent "rape." Lenalee, however, didn't seem to care if Sebastian was messing with his cat, only if the cat itself had Timcanpy. So, the mansion was almost completely empty, with Sebastian and Lenalee being the only ones in it. The cat's meow can be heard even from outside, and Ciel knew Sebastian was in for it big time. Ciel poked through the windows to find Sebastian and the cat together, but couldn't find a smart butler himself, Sebatsian hid the cat in his dresser just in time.

"I heard meowing.. Did you have a cat in here just now?"

"Not at all, Young Master.. By the way, where is Allen Walker?"

"Outside."

Ciel went back outside to go check on Allen, but he wasn't there, and Sebastian and the cat were saved from Ciel's wrath. Lenalee came tiptoeing down the stairs to find Sebastian smiling and winking at her. Lenalee blushed madly and said, "Stop that, Sebastian."

Allen was gone, and Ciel was all alone without his best British buddy exorcist.

During that time, ust a few blocks away from the manor, Lavi was hitting on three girls that look identical to each other. Probably triplets?

"All three of you can come back to my place," said the exorcist. The three girls smirked and smiled at him happily.

"Of course we can!" said the first girl. "By the way, my name is Dahlia. This is Yuka, and the short one-"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"-is Mina."

"Cute names. Are you girls triplets or something?"

"Yes we are, except for Yuka." answered Mina. By the time Lavi racked up three girls, Allen came.

"A-A-Allen, there you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where's Lenalee?"

"Lenalee? Who's she?" asked Yuka.

"A friend." said Lavi.

"So, you're cheating on us?" said Mina.

"N-No! She's an exorcist- this shortstack and I-"

"It's Allen!"

"- are exorcists belonging to the European Branch. We work with the Black Order."

"So cool!" Mina giggled.

"I heard that the Black Order hunts down Innocence, am I correct?" Dahlia guessed. Lavi and Allen noddded.

"Anyways, Allen! Where is she?" Lavi continued.

"At the manor! I'll show you."

"See you later, Lavi!" said the three girls.

* * *

"Cake's almost done!" said Lenalee. She was working with the demon butler until Lavi and Allen came.

"Oh? Another guest?" said Sebastian.

"That's Lavi, the one I told you about earlier." Lenalee explained.

"What a handsome man who just picked up three girls this affternoon," Sebastian ironically joked.

"That is so.. true." Lavi replied.

"Sebastian, I've got all the invitations ready. Lets go." Ciel reminded his butler.

"A party? Why didn't you-"

"Lavi, it's a long story," said Allen.

"Just stay here." Lenalee said.


	10. His Exorcist, Used Up

+~+~+~The party

Elizabeth came in with her gorgeous pink dress on. She scanned the ballroom for her Ciel.

"Oh where is my darling Ciel?" Lizzy gasped. She grumbled to herself and decided to dance by herself. Ciel was hiding in his room the entire time. Sebastian and Allen knocked on his door to get him out of there.

"Young Master? This is considered a waste of precious time we've put into this, especially YOU. Now, come outside or I will-"

"What, Sebastian? What is it?" said Ciel angrily.

"Oh, boy. What a pain. Young Master, I have no choice but to undress you whether you want or not." Sebastian charged in and proceeded on undressing Ciel. Allen was standing outside the room, listening to Ciel struggle and calling out for someone to save him, and back away and ran off to find Lenalee and Lavi.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee were taking a nap together during the start of the party until Allen found them.

"Wake up, you two!"

Lavi and Lenalee bumped heads.

"Allen, what are-"

"Lenalee, there's no time for talking. Lets go have some fun!"

"Wow, Allen. You sure are excited today," Lavi implied.

"So? THIS is very big and I want to have fun. I have about two weeks to go, all I've done so far was work, sleep and watch Ciel Phantomhive do nothing all day with Timcanpy! I wanna go dance! Now, who's going to dance with me?" Allen stared at Lenalee.

"W-W-What?" said Lenalee blushing.

"I'll go find someone downstairs while you two go wing it," Lavi said while getting his coat on.

"You look like a pimp.." Allen commented bluntly.

"It's fitting.." said Lenalee, not knowing what comment would fit Lavi tonight.

"..." Lavi said nothing, and walked out the room.

* * *

"Had enough?" said Ciel, panting his mouth off. Sebastian smiled and was completely satisfied. The demon butler put his gloves back on and helped Ciel up from bed. Yes, Sebastian changed him while Ciel was trying to escape..

"You look nice and very handsome tonight, Young Master."

"Don't start with me, just go."

* * *

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi were watching everyone dance. Allen saw Grell waiting for Sebastian to come for him (like that'll happen) and dance the night away. That and Elizabeth as well, searching for Ciel the entire while dancing by herself.

"Don't you think we should go help out?" said Lenalee.

"Meh.. No," answered Allen.

"Look at her.. She's lonely," Lenalee replied back with a frown.

"Don't even tease me with your looks, Lenalee," Allen retorted.

Ciel came down the stairs with Sebastian and Lizzy and Grell were in shock.

"Sebas-chan!"

"Ciel!"

"Lizzy?"

"Young Master, be careful!"

Ciel tripped and landed underneath a young lady's dress. He blushed and slide out from underneath her. He wasn't caught. Lizzy then ran towards him and hugged him tightly. So tight that Ciel couldn't even breathe. Grell was going to do the same, too, but ended with a foot implanted in his face by Sebastian.

"Now's not the time, Grell. I have other plans.."

+~+~+~The Cake

"It's so huge!" said Lizzy.

"Yes... Yes it is.." Ciel agreed very coldly.

"Chocolate cake indeed!" said Grell.

"Lenalee, you get to have the first slice. You made it. You love chocolate, right? I'm guessing that it's lady's first this time, huh?" Allen said. Lenalee blushed at him and grabbed the knife. She aimed at the edge of the biggest layer and gently eased the blade through its soft layers of dough.

"So good! I love it!" said Lizzy. Ciel facepalmed and told Sebastian, "Please take her off my hands." Sebastian just stared at him and replied with a "Either that or it's death."

* * *

"Soooo delicious!" Lenalee said. She was sitting at a table with Lavi, Allen and Grell, having a great time.

"I know I don't like chocolate, but this is really good," said Allen. He tried to forget what his master had done to him when Allen first had chocolate; having secret liquor in it and making Allen spit it out as punishment. Allen became relieved and decided to get another slice. Lenalee, despite being a well-manned lady herself, was a little messy around her beautiful face. Lavi laughed a bit and got her a napkin.

"Take it easy," said Lavi. "We all want to see your beautiful face."

"Thanks," said Lenalee. Grell remained silent at the table, wanting to sit with Sebastian. Allen returned with three slices of cake to share, since Grell didn't want any (unless fed by Sebastian).

"Allen, you got some chocolate on your face. Let me get it," Lenalee said as she grabbed a napkin and headed for Allen's face. He blushed and pushed her away, accidentally groping her.

"Eh?" Lavi gasped. Lenalee's jaw dropped.

"A-Allen Walker...?" Ciel gasped.

"S-S-Sorry, Lenalee! Forgive me!"

"As long as you didn't mean to do it, it's okay."

Allen felt relieved when he heard those words from Lenalee.

"Now then," Lavi started, "shall we finish up here?"

"But I have two weeks left, Lavi. I can't leave now."

"Now, now, Allen. You'll come back here- we need you for something," Lavi replied.

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch

Kanda was eating his soba while watching time fly by. He took in every single noodle from his bowl and enjoyed it. He was living in peace until..

"LAVI, QUIT PUSHING!" Allen came.

"Eh? Pushing you? I barely pushed you!"

"Pushed! Pushed! You pusher! You- Gah!" Allen was throwing a mini tantrum in the building.

"Welcome back, bean sprout," said Kanda as usual. Allen snapped at him and tried to slice him with his left hand, but Lenalee made it on time to stop him from doing so.

"Enough!"

* * *

"Why am I here?" asked Allen.

"I want to talk to you about something.. Something important.." Lenalee explained briefly. She looked down and teared up a little.

* * *

"What do you want to tell me that SO important?"

"I...I... I LOVE..!" Lenalee stopped and cried some more. Allen facepalmed.

"Just tell me!"

"You."

"What?"

"YOU!"

"What about me?"

"I love..."

"Love who? What?"

"YOU!"

"Me..?" Lenalee nodded stupidly without another word. She then kissed Allen on the cheek and backed away into a llittle corner. Allen felt his face burn.

"Me..?" he questioned himself again. "Love?"

"I do..."

"... Lenalee.."

* * *

Lavi was walking around the building until Komui bumped into him.

"Ah, Lavi. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just strolling."

"Good, good. How's my little Lenalee doing?"

"Pretty good."

"Ah, yes."

"Mm."

"Yeah.."

"Huh.." Then, Komui left.

"Hmm. I wonder what Lenalee and Allen are doing-"

"ALLEN, GET OFF OF ME!"

"I'M TRYING TO!"

"OWW!"

"SORRY, LENALEE!"

"LAST TIME YOU SAID THAT WAS WHEN YOU TOUCHED ME BACK AT CIEL'S MANSION!"

"I'M GETING OFF NOW!"

"! Allen!"

Lavi was in shock. Hearing Lenalee shout and scream apparently made his day... sort of. Kanda walked by and stopped to hear Allen "fight" Lenalee.

"What's he doing now?"

"I don't want to know."

"ALLEN..!"

"I GOT IT OFF!"

Having heard enough of it, Lavi and Kanda broke in to see what REALLY happened.

"Oh hey. You guys were late," said Allen happily in relief.

"Yeah. We got this smal little turtle off my stomach right before it was about to rip my skin off. What a toughie.." Lenalee laughed.

Lavi and Kanda were disappointed.

"Eh? Why did KANDA break in, too?" asked Allen playfully.

"T-T-That's not why I'm here!"

"Then what is?" said Allen.

"Tch. Nevermind. I'm leaving." Kanda left the room.

"Now, Allen?" said Lavi.

* * *

"Allen Walker! Welcome back! We need you for something." Komui brought Allen to an empty room where he invented his new teleporter.

"What are you-"

"Testing this out. That way, you can get to the mansion in no less than 5 seconds!"

"Is that even possible?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ughh.." Allen sweat dropped.

"Now!" Komui flipped the switch and teleported Allen back to Ciel's mansion.

"Hmm. That took you 6 seconds!" said Lenalee.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Mansion

"Sebastian, where is Allen Walker? Where is he?" asked Ciel.

"I have no clue whatsoever. Besides, he'll come back-"

"I'M BACK!"

"That was sudden of me. Oh, my. I'm so good at timing." Sebastian laughed.

"Allen, you're back. Where were you?"

"Black Order... They needed me for an experiment." Allen explained the rest to Ciel, who seemed very interested. Sebastian then left Ciel's office and went downstairs.

"Oh?" went Sebastian as he picked up a letter. He opened it and read it.

_Phantomhives,_

_We, the Trancys, welcome you to a feast with the Earl himself. We would encourage you to bring extra non-Phantomhive guests that you have over to our banquet of a lifetime. Anyone will do. Can be a boy or a girl, a man or woman. Which ever one! Lets have a great time without sword play or bloodhsed between the two of us!_

_~Alois Trancy_

"He must be on to something. I must investigate this on my own."

"Sebastian, what's taking you so long?" said Ciel from upstairs. Sebastian hid the letter from him and responded with, "Nothing. I'm just getting some fresh air. Later on, I might go out."

"Alright then!" Ciel replied.

Sebastian got his coat and headed out to the Trancy Manor.

+~+~+~Trancy Estate

"I want to be a positive and sympathetic person to all! Especially women!" Alois declared.

Be careful, master. Watch out for that demon crow.." Claude reminded the blond-haired Earl.

"I will. We're settling this like men! Right?"

"Yes."

"No more fighting!"

Hannah entered the dining room with the triplets and watched Alois dance around like a fool. They said nothing as usual.

"You four!" said Alois. "Come, come."

Hannah was a bit sacred of coming closer to Alois, so she walked behind the triplets instead to avoid making eye contact with her master.

"What's wrong, Hannah?" asked Claude.

"Nothing."

"Hannah- I'm not going to hurt you. Lets hug-"

A knock on door was felt by everyone.

"Who's there?" said Claude.

"Your worst nightmare," answered Sebastian.


	11. His Exorcist, So Anxious

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

"Where has Sebastian gone?" said Ciel, sipping his tea. Allen was folding clothes for Ciel as a favor to cheer him up.

"No clue.. I wasn't paying any attention. Sorry."

"ALLEN! LAVI AND I ARE BACK!" Lenalee called out from outside.

"It's her again?" Ciel flinched a bit. Allen went downstairs to open the door for his friends. Lenalee and Lavi entered the mansion and found Ciel walking down the stairs to meet them.

"Hello again," Ciel greeted them. "Why don't we just relax here until our faithful butler comes back, shall we?"

"Sure!" Lenalee beamed happily.

"Alright," Lavi answered.

"Hm! Ciel, I'll go find Sebastian, if that's okay with you."

"Fine with me, Allen. Fine with me."

* * *

Allen was walking around town with Timcanpy by his side. Confused, he ran into one of the three girls Lavi met beofre he went back to the Black Order HQ. It was Yuka.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi there, Allen! Say, where's Lavi? I got something for him. Could you please give this to him?"

"What's this?"

"A pocketwatch with my name engraved on it." Yuka smiled happily and walked off. "See you!"

"Bye."

+~+~+~Trancy Manor

"People! People! Please1 No fighting!" Alois pleaded to the two butlers who were having a stare off. Not one of them payed any attention to Alois. Alois, fearing for the worst, asked Hannah to help him.

"Me?"

"Yes. Go get them!" Alois demanded. Hannah got out two knives and threw it at the two butlers. Sebastian stared into Hannah's soul while Claude stood still and calm.

"That stopped them," Alois said. "Now would you guys stop fighting? Lets prepare for the feast!"

_They're up to something.. _Sebastian thought. Claude looked at Sebastian like he was about kill him.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Ciel was watching the clouds fly by.. Lenalee, watching from afar, sat next to him on a bench outside. Ciel blushed a bit and turned away from her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you turn away from me?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay..! Sheesh.."

Lavi came outside and saw the two bickering at each other like mad dogs.

"Calm down, you two!"

"Lavi, sit next to me please," Lenalee demanded. Ciel smirked at Lavi and said, "Lovely couple."

"What's with you today, Chihuahua?" asked Lavi. Ciel stared at him oddly and sweat dropped.

"C-C-C-Chihuahua?" Ciel thought of the word, and realized that he's compared to a small dog. "Don't ever call me that!"

"How about we go find Allen? He gets lost easily." Lenalee insisted.

"Good idea!" said Lavi.

"Okay," Ciel agreed as well.

* * *

"We're never gonna find Allen! Where is he?"

"Don't complain, Lenalee. I'm guessing that he's probably at the Trancy Manor," Ciel said. He lifted his head up and saw a flying golem fluttering in the breeze near a large mansion. "I was right then."

* * *

"Claude... hand me that forsting squeezer.." Sebastian asked. Claude tossed the squeezer across the kitchen (they're on opposite sides of the kitchen), landing perfectly in Sebastian's hands. The two butlers were baking a cake filled with candy and chocolate filling (just in case Lenalee wants to come to the feast). Sebastian has told Claude about his new guests that he tended to for the past few weeks. Claude felt interested in Lenalee as well as every boy on either side of the two noble families. It seemed that Lenalee has attracted more than 100 boys during her stay at the European Branch.

"So... Lenalee, a Chinese exorcist of the Black Order... came to the Phantomhive Manor?"

"Indeed she did. She's a gift.. even to Young Master.."

"Why?"

"He had his little 'fantasy' dreams about her; her in an apron and towelette, throwing cake at him while having fun. He thinks of Lenalee as a 'sexy exorcist who is strong and cunning.' That's what I think, though."

"Any pictures of her?"

"Wha- No, of course not. Why would I take pictures of a young girl? That makes me feel like a stalker.."

"Ah, well.. Just wondering.."

"Well, you are older than me, Claude Faustus."

"So?"

"You asked if I had any pictures of Lenalee."

"Tch. Nevermind. Forget that. End of discussion. Lets finish the job."

* * *

"Ciel, are you sure he's in there?" asked Lenalee.

"Timcanpy!" Ciel called out, and Tim flew from an open window and landed on Ciel's head.

"What's going on between you two? You guys seem to get along very well." Lenalee giggled.

"Tim loves my hair. Wanna feel it?"

"Later," said Lenalee. Lavi knocked on the large double doors. Alois, standing behind the doors, said, "Who is it?"

"Allen Walker's friend!"

"Allen... Walker? Hey, Allen?"

"What is it, Alois?"

"Someone said that he's a friend of yours... Is he?"

"Oh yeah! That was Lavi. I think he came with Lenalee and Ciel."

"Lenalee? That exorcist chick?"

"'Chick?' Wha-"

"Nevermind. I'm trying to get used to women, okay? I had to say it. And Ciel, too?"

"Let them in."

"Okay." Alois opened the doors and allowed Ciel, Lavi and Lenalee in. Alois blushed at the sight of Lenalee. Allen looked at him and sighed.

_Why does it have to be you, Lenalee? Why? _Thought Allen.

* * *

"Alois Trancy."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

So you were the one who sent me the letter?"

"Of course I did! Why ask?"

"I had a feeling something was going on with my butler. He left without another word and now, he's here with you guys. Why? What are you planning?"

"There's nothing wrong! We're having a feast! I want to change. I want to love women, be a caring noble, and have Claude be friends with Sebastian which, apparently, won't work so easily."

"I see.. I have my eye on you." Ciel walked passed the smiling Trancy and entered the kitchen.

"Anyways, Claude, I-"

"Sebastian Michaelis!" Ciel called out. The two butlers looked behind and saw the "Chihuahua."

"Young Master, what are you-"

"I'm here to get you back."

"Oh, yes. You've heard about the letter the Trancys sent us, right?"

"I had a feeling, not a thought, Sebastian."

"Good words," Claude mumbled to himself. Sebastian grinned a little and sighed.

"We are preparing for a feast. Just stay here a while."

"Fine, Sebastian. If anything goes wrong around here, I'm putting you in charge, got that?"

"Yes, my Lord."


	12. His Exorcist, In Love? Pt 1

+~+~+~Trancy Manor

"Food's ready!" Sebastian declared proudly, revealing a giant chocolate cake. Claude was standing next to him and scanned the cake.

"Very good, Michaelis. Perhaps adding a sweet bow to finish?"

"What color of choice, Faustus?"

"Blue."

"Unless Alois Trancy agrees."

"Very well then." Claude then called Alois to give him color suggestions.

"Blue AND red," Alois said. "The cake looks good. You guys are amazing."

"Of course we are," Sebastian smiled. Sebastian got out a red bow and placed it on top of the 6ft tall cake. Alois left and continued talking with Allen and the others.

* * *

"A great mansion, Alois," said Lenalee. She stared at a pretty vase and smiled at Alois. He blushed madly, causing Ciel and the other boys to grow a bit jealous of Alois.

"Uh, yeah.." Alois turned away from her lovely smile.

"Annnnd another feast for us exorcists? Awesome!" Allen squealed. Lavi laughed at him and walked around the room.

"Where's Ciel?" asked Lavi. The others looked around the room for him.

"Yeah, where is Ciel?" said Alois. He got his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Ciel was sitting outside, pondering about Alois' decision of becoming a much more happier Earl. He still thinks that Alois is setting a trap for the Phantomhives. Alois opened the door and looked around for Ciel. He spotted the blue-haired Phantomhive sitting on a bench.

"Ah, Ciel! There you are!"

"Alois, don't play games with me."

"I'm telling you, I've changed!"

"You're manipulative, Alois Trancy. I'll never trust you."

"Hmm... Is that so? Well then! Ciel, come with me... to my room.."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at him and thought, _What's he doing now?_

* * *

The two butlers were decorating the entire mansion by wall jumping and epic acrobatics. At the same, they were entertaining Allen, Lavi and Lenalee.

"They are so amazing... and sexy.." Lenalee fangirled. Allen and Lavi stared at her oddly.

"Otaku moment," Lavi joked. Allen snickered a bit, making Lenalee end her fangirling moment. She glared at the two boys and cracked her neck.

"W-W-What is it?" Lavi gasped.

"Shut.. up." Lenalee demanded. Still, Sebastian and Claude were decorating the mansion and entertaining the three exorcists.

Alois and Ciel secretly entered the room without the three exorcists knowing. They went upstairs, except that Ciel was trailing behind, still thinking that Alois is up to no good.

+~+~+~Alois' Room

"Lie down." Alois asked. Ciel sat on the bed and glared at Alois evily.

"I am sitting up until you tell me what's going on."

"Okaaay then." Alois sat next to Ciel and breathed on his neck. Ciel shivered a bit and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

"It's just that... I wanna be alone with you.."

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois Trancy..!"

"I have changed the rest of myself.. except for this..."

Freaking out, Ciel got up and ran out the room. He ran downstairs and found Lenalee beating up Lavi and Allen, and Sebastian and Claude still decorating.

"Ugh.. no help.." Ciel facepalmed. He went back outside for some fresh air.

"L-Lenalee, stop it!" Allen begged. His shirt was ripped open and Lavi's headband was off. Sebastian stopped and found the three fighting.

"Oh, my," said Sebastian, hanging from the chandelier. He dropped down and picked up Lenalee.

"A young lady like you is very strong.. And kissing strong young lady like you would change things about you forever. Trust me.."

"Sebastian Michaelis! Don't go all flirty with her! Lets finish up!" Claude called out to him.

"She's like a kitten.." Allen and Lavi facepalmed. Sebastian allowed Lenalee to finish up her job and continued decorating the mansion. Before continuing on beating up the two boys, Lenalee stared at Allen's open chest and blushed.

"Don't kill us...!" the two boys pleaded. Lenalee ignored them and helped them up.

"I'm sorry for going off on you."

"It's okay, Lenalee. I'm sorry for calling you an otaku," Lavi said, puting his headband back on.

"That's fine," Lenalee answered him. She looked at Allen and smiled. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Sure." Allen replied.

_A relationship is sparking..! Time to go! _Lavi thought.

"I gotta go do something right quick. Be right back." Lenalee and Allen didn't seem to care what Lavi was doing.

"Anyways... Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"...I love you.." Lenalee inched closer to Allen and kissed him. Allen grew red and stared at her.. His mouth was completely occupied. Then Alois came down and saw them together.. Allen was still in shock, though.. Not knowing how to handle this situation. Alois thought, _Lenalee, I love you, too!_ and walked into the kitchen to look at the cake. Lenalee ended her kiss with Allen and smiled until she cried.

"Lenalee..!" Lenalee fell into his arms and cried. The two butlers were secretly watching them cuddle while decorating.

"Like I said... Kissing a strong lady like you would change everything about you forever.." Sebastian said.

Outside, Lavi was talking with Ciel.

"I'm out here for a reason," said Lavi.

"And what's that?"

"Allen and Lenalee!"

Ciel was surprsied like any other boy who is attracted to Lenalee.

"Well... Allen knows Lenalee more than me... But she's beautiful!"

"Don't cry about it, Ciel. You got Elizabeth."

"Yeah.. I do.."

+~+~+~Trancy Kitchen

Alois was sitting on a chair, looking at the cake.

"So beautiful..." Alois giggled.

"Master, may I come in?" asked Claude.

"Sure."

"Master, we're ready. The invitations, everything. Now what?"

"What's going on outside?"

"Allen and Lenalee."

"W-What? I love that girl!"

"Yes, but sadly, you barely have any memories of her. Now, lets take a wuick tour of the mansion, shall we?"

"Okay, fine."

Claude carried Alois out the kitchen and saw Allen still in awe after being kissed by Lenalee. Still, he doesn't know how to handle it. Sebastian was nodding at Lenalee, saying, "Even a strong lady would give up easily through a kiss with the one she loves."

"Sebastian, we're taking a quick tour," said Claude.

"Good luck with that," Sebastian smiled. He turned to Allen and Lenalee.

"You two.. I see a relationship sparking already.. Allen, do you have the ring I gave a few days ago?"

"Oh... Yes!"

"Put it on her."

Allen looked at Lenalee with just a plain face and gave her the ring.

"The ring of bondage indeed.. That signifies that you two are bound to be in a healthy relationship in the future.." Sebastian explained his definition of "friendship."

"Thanks, you guys!" Lenalee said.

Allen blushed and hugged her.

"Great friends," Allen whispered in her ear.

"LENALEE, I LOVE YOU, TOOOOO!" shouted Ciel, bursting through the front doors. He ran toward Lenalee and hugged her like a crying child after a fight.

"Heh.. Young Master, she has the ring."

"What?"

"She has the ring.. She's with Allen now.."

"NOOOOOOO!" Ciel screamed. He fainted in Allen's lap. Sebastian smiled at Ciel and picked him up.

"He shall rest in Alois' room- In fact, no. He's sleeping with me for the night.."

Lenalee blushed madly and fangirled again.

_Friggin otaku._ Allen thought.


	13. His Exorcist, In Love? Pt 2

_Kissing a strong young lady like you would change everything about you forever. _

Lenalee was remembering Sebastian's words. She was sleeping in one of Alois' guest rooms. "I do love Allen Walker... I love himn..."

Allen was outside her room listening to her.. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come in for a second." Allen listened to her and went in. He sat at her bedside and smiled at her. "Allen, I've been thinking about Sebastian's words. I love you."

"I... I-" Lenalee kissed him again, and jumped back.

"Allen..." She saw his smile finally.

"LENALEE, I STILL LOVE YOU!" Ciel and Alois shouted. The two butlers knocked both of them up to get them to sleep. Allen and Lenalee stared at the door and sighed.

Lenalee inched closer to Allen and hugged him.

"I love you, Allen." Allen hugged Lenalee back and said, "Well... Yeah... Umm.. I do, too."

"Hehehe.. You're so funny, Allen!" Lenalee punched Allen in the arm and laughed.

"Ow!"

"It's okay, Allen! That doesn't even hurt! Haha!" The two laughed it off, and stared into each others' eyes. Allen grabbed Lenalee by the shoulders, and smiled.

"Whatever Sebastian said, he must be right about it."

"Huh?"

"About you."

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." Lenalee was a bit slow on that. Allen kissed her on the forehead, and a knock on the door came.

"It's Lavi!"

"Not right now!" Lenalee called out. Lavi, outside the room, was thinking that Lenalee's "busy" still. "Lavi, I know what you're thinking! You pervert!" Then Lavi left.

+~+~+~Ciel's room

Ciel was knocked unconscious by Sebastian after calling out Lenalee's name. That and he fainted earlier during the day. Sebastian, in his night clothing was in bed reading a book. He smiled evily at the boy and petted him. Ciel woke up from Sebastian's petting.

"Sebastian.. I am not a cat."

"It's to comfort you, Young Master."

"So?"

"But it's fun."

"Fine." Sebastian was satisfied.

+~+~+~Alois' room

Apparently, Claude wasn't in there with Alois. He knew that Alois can sleep by himself.

+~+~+~Allen's room

Allen returned to his room with an odd look on his face. No, it wasn't his poker face; he wasn't in the mood anyways. He got underneath the covers.

_Lenalee kissed me.. Twice.. Do I have time for love? Do I even- No, no. I love her as a sister.._ She is cute, though.. Allen thought. Timcanpy entered the room and found Allen.

"Timcanpy! I haven't heard from you in awhile!" Allen opened his arms to Tim and hugged him tightly. "Now we're in the Trancy mansion..! This is the best vacation I have ever had!"

"Allen! It's Lavi!" Lavi called out again.

"YOU can come in, Lavi. It's alright!"

Lavi broke through the door and jumped on top of Allen. He hugged him and laughed.

"Get off, Lavi!" Allen shovered Lavi offf his bed and panted.

"Haha! You and Lenalee... Tsk, tsk, tsk.. I knew you two would get into a relationship! Haha! But sadly, we're all mad."

"Eh? Lenalee and I aren't in a TRUE relationship, Lavi! I mean, I love her as a sister, but not like, 'Oh, Lenalee.. I love you. Lets get married and have kids..' Lavi, I don't know yet, and if we get back to the HQ, Komui's gonna kill me! Even if I'm dead! You remember what Shizuo Heiwajima said on Durarara! 'I'l kill it whether it dies or not!'"

"You watch anime? Dude, we're towards the end of the 19th century for all I know!"

"And why is that?"

"Anime's not invented yet, stupid. You're making stuff up!"

"Psh! He said it! Katsura Hoshino pulled me out from the drawing board during an episode of -man and I ended up watching Durarara! on some random TV in the studio!"

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Well, duh! Especially Black Butler!"

"Don't tell me- YOU'RE AN OTAKU, TOO?"

"Shut up, Lavi! Everyone's sleeping!"

"Whatever! I'm awake and I can pull an all-nighter!"

"We're getting waaayy off topic.."

"Come at me, bro! Come on! Hit me hard! Hit me good! Come on! Bring it!"

"Lavi-"

"Bring it on!"

"Lavi-"

"I'm awesome!"

"Lav-"

"Come on-"

"SHUT UP, LAVI! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK! YOU ARE A PERVERT, LIKE LENALEE SAID! A PERVERT! SO, you know what? I am a true otaku.. A beast. LIKE A BOSS, BRO. LIKE A BOSS."

Lavi facepalmed and laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry, Allen."

"And I'm sorry, too.."

There was silence...Until...

"So, you and Lenalee are otakus..? Awesome.."

"Yeah... But I still don't know what to do with Lenalee going kissy kissy on me.."

"Well... If I were you, I would kiss her back, tell her 'I love you' and just live with it. Or, you can get screwed up by Komui instead."

"Thanks a lot, Lavi...?" Allen said.

"Sure!" Lavi beamed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was working hard for the feast. Apparently, Lenalee was eyeing Allen. Allen wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Allen?"

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"About yesterday... we can just remain friends, okay?"

"Changed your mind?"

"Oh, yeah."

All the boys scattered in the large room were excited.

"Thanks for the ring, though."

"You're welcome!"

Alois and Ciel were working together, talking about the two exorcists.

"She's free again!" said Alois.

"Oh yeeeah!" Ciel cheered quietly.

_Remain friends? That's good to know.. But.. I think I'm starting to love her a little more.. _Allen thought. Sebastian inched over to Allen and breathed on him.

"Love her?" said the butler.

"As a sister."

"Ah, I see."

"Now go work, Sebastian."

"Are you Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I'm British, right?"

"Yeah, but you're not Chihuahua like my Young Master."

"Sebastian, I heard that!" shouted Ciel.

"I deeply apologize for that, Young Master."

Ciel shook his head and continued working. By the time the clock struck on the twelve, it was time for dressing up.


	14. His Exorcist, Professional

Hannah and Lenalee were getting dressed up for the feast, checking each other out and complimenting.

"I look good, do I?" asked Hannah. Lenalee giggled and gave her a necklace to make her more pretty.

The guys looked clean and professional after a few minutes of change.

* * *

"Young Master, Elizabeth is coming over. Are you planning on dancing with her?"

"Of course I am, Sebastian! Why wouldn't I?"

"Claude, go outside and see if anyone's coming," Alois ordered his butler. Claude went outside to wait for guests to come.

"Allen, who are you going to dance with tonight?" asked Lenalee.

"Boy, you're itching to dance with me, right?"

"No! I'm just wondering!"

"Then sure, you can dance with me anytime." Allen smiled at Lenalee, making sure he didn't hurt her feelings. _I will always dance with you, Lenalee. _He thought.

"Hehehe, Allen! I'm gonna go dance with... I don't know who to dance with." Lavi cheered.

"Go dance with... Yeah, you're right, you have no one to dance with. Sorry, pal." Allen said while dancing with Lenalee. Sebastian and Ciel were looking over the crowd from a balcony, eyeing directly toward Allen and Lenalee.

"Young Master, it seems that they have a close bond with each other, even though Lenalee wanted to remain friends. But, I did get an answer from Allen. He told me he loves her.. He finally understood his feelings toward the girl. Young Master, are you listening?"

"Yes I am."

"You sound a bit jealous right now, Young Master."

"ALL the boys are jealous of her, Sebastian. Look at the crowd right now. Almost all the guys are stripping their clothes off and trying to take advantage of Lenalee. They pushed Allen away... or restrained him.. Take a look right now." Sebastian watched the guys gang up on Lenalee like dogs looking for meat... and a mate. Sebastian jumped for the balcony and threw silverware at the crowd. He pinned half of the guys to the wall, apologizing to Alois for it. The other half was watching Sebastian go ninja on them. They ran for cover. Then, Claude came in to finish them off, thanking Sebastian for the partial clean-up of the riot. The girls clapped their hands and fangirled over Sebastian.

"Don't worry, ladies, I'll always be your hero!" Sebastian assured to the ladies while jumping off the walls. Alois seemed to enjoy having the Phantomhive butler around because he was so entertaining.

"Claude, he is so amazing, don't you agree?"

"We're both equal, Master," Claude corrected Alois. Lenalee was preparing to knock out all the guys for ganging up on her using her Dark Boots. Allen and Lavi made it in time for restraining the girl.

"Let them handle this, Lenalee! Lets just dance and have fun!" Allen told her. Lenalee's boots turned into blood red shackles again after calming down. Sebastian and Claude cleaned up the sea of boys and threw them out. There were still a bunch of guys who didn't even gang up on Lenalee. They were the polite ones. Ciel was still sitting in the balcony and got tired of wathing the two demon butlers clean up the mess. He called out to Sebastian, asking if he could bring out the cake as a surprise.

"I will for sure, Young Master. Come on. Get on my back." Ciel hopped on Sebastian's back and flew off from the balcony. Going to the kitchen, Sebastian covered the cake with a clean sheet and carted the cake out into the sidelines of the crowd. He unveiled the marvelous cake and the crwod applauded.

"Enjoy the cake, everyone!" Alois said. Lenalee went up to her room to do something. Allen wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Lenalee was preparing to write a small story, perhaps a small, rhymeless poem.

_The days of a girl approached her_

_The time that applies to her, thrives her_

_The happiness she receives, nurishes her_

_The night of a girl approached her_

_The dreams that applies to her, soothes her_

_The tears that she cry, relieves her_

"I suck at this," said Lenalee, and threw her poem away. _To remain friends... Was the best idea I have cever came up with.. _Lenalee thought.

"Miss Lenalee? It's Sebastian."

"Come in."

"Miss Lenalee, are you alright?

"I am. I'm just bored."

"Oh, I see. So, you still love Allen?"

"As a brother now. I don't think we'll have a real relationship until the time is right, though. I bet he agrees, too."

"Well, for saying that, I got Allen standing outside this room. Allen, you can come in!"

Allen walked in with a slight smile.

"I've thought about it. We'll remain friends. At first, I wanted to be in a relationship with you, but it's not gonna happen until the time is right. Good choice."

"Thanks, Allen."

"Now, Miss Lenalee, shall I carry you out?" Lenalee looked at Allen for approval. He agreed. Sebastian romantically carried Lenalee out the room and down into the ballroom.

In the ballroom, Claude was waiting on Sebastian to perform for the audience.

"Sebastian Michaelis.. You're late. Lets go now."

"I had to carry this lovely girl down here."

"Whatever." Claude sighed.


	15. His Exorcist, Very Random

After the big banquet, the Phantomhives and the exorcists waved goodbye to the Trancys. They went back to the Phantomhive estate to occupy the emptiness it had for a couple of days.

+~+~+~Ciel's office

"Sebastian... Allen is leaving in a week or so, right?"

"Yes, Young Master. By the way, how did you feel about Alois Trancy's banquet?"

"It was decent, though it turned out to be a riot during a concert. You did a great job taking care of those freaks."

"Anytime, Young Master."

The butler left his office and went inside the kitchen to prepare tea for him. Grell was hiding in the sink cabinet, squealing loudly, revealing his hiding spot.

"Ah! Grell, where have you been?" said Sebastian.

"I stayed here, Sebby! I was waiting for you for so long!"

"Very well then." Sebastian slammed the cabinet shut, trapping Grell. The demon butler left the kitchen and back to Ciel's office to give him his tea.

"Thank you, Sebastian," said Ciel, taking a sip of his tea.

+~+~+~Allen's room

"Ah~~ One more week with the Phantomhives, Timcanpy!" Allen said. He held Timcanpy in his arms while bathing in the fading sunlight coming from the window. Lenalee and Lavi came in and sat beside him.

"Allen, by the time we get back, brother is gonna give us a mission. He found some of the Noah hiding around Europe, possibly France, and even here. So, I guess you get to see Ciel and the others for more than a week now!" Lenalee told Allen.

"That's great!" Allen beamed.

"Hahah! We knew you would like it!" Lavi chimed. Ciel entered the room.

"I heard that you get to see me for more than a week. That's good."

"That's right," the exorcists answered happily.

"Hey! Lets watch Durarara!" Allen said.

"What's that?"

"An anime, Ciel, haha!"

"But, Allen. We're towards the end of the 19th century. Anime hasn't been invented yet."

"Oh hoho, Ciel Phantomhive! Katsura Hoshino brought me out of an episode of-"

"WE GET IT, ALLEN!" Lavi and Lenalee stopped his rambling.

Sebastian entered the room as well. "There you are, Young Master. I heard the news, too."

"Ah, Sebby!" Lenalee squealed.

_Friggin otaku. _Allen and Lavi sweat dropped.

+~+~+~The random interview of Katsura Hoshino?

Katsura: Ah, yes. What Allen said in XIzayaOriharaX's fanfic, um.. He's sorta drunk. I was bored and drew Cross with loads of liquor and uh.. Yeah. Haha. Anyways, Allen watching Durarara? I had a piece of paper of him drawn on it faced against a small tv. XIzayaOriharaX, what are you planning? What's that? Oh, okay. Crossovers, I get it.. You are an amazing story writer, though. One thing I'm still thinking about is Allen and Lenalee's relationship. I don't mind the other characters who aren't related to my series, haha. Well, whatever Allen said in your fic was hilarious. Good job, hehe!

+~+~+~The interview of Sebastian Michaelis -fangirl time-

Sebastian: Hello, ladies. The demon butler is speaking now. Can you hear me? If so, then bark like a dog or meow like a cat. I prefer a cat, because cats are... (rambles on for an hour)

END.

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Ciel, "Sebby-san! Get me some tea!"

Sebby-san, "Of course, my Bocchan!"

Allen-kun, "Ciel, how are you today?"

Ciel, "Why so happy, Allen?"

Allen-kun, "Hetalia's on! I'm cosplaying as England! British pride!"

Ciel, "Can I partake in this so-called 'cosplay?'"

Allen-kun, "Of course, you can! It's fun!"

Lenalee-chan, "Allen-kun! Why do I have to be China?"

Allen-kun, "Lenalee-chan, you're Chinese?"

Lenalee-chan, "Yeah, but that doesn't I have to be China! Ugh! Alright, I'll be China."

Lavi-kun, "Wassup? I'm nobody!"

Ciel, "You should be somebody. Allen and I are England. FOR THE SCONES!"

Allen-kun, "FOR THE SCONES!"

Lavi, "I'll be Italy since I'm hyper!"

Lenalee-chan, "Conventions, anyone?"

Sebby-san, "A convention? Of coourse1 We'll all go!"

Lenalee-chan, "I'm so happy! Squee!"

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 1.


	16. His Exorcist, Very Suspicious

_A week later, it was time for the exorcists to go back to the HQ to receive their mission. Ciel wasn't worried about it since he knows that they'll return to hunt down the Noah. Ciel reminded Allen that if he comes back, they'll cosplay and go to conventions. _

* * *

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch HQ

Komui hugged his little sister and drove Lavi and Allen away with his killer inventions. Lenalee pleaded to her brother to stop choking her.

"That's enough, Komui. Anyways, you said that we're getting a new mission? Are the Noahs around here?"

"Of course. I found Road roaming around London just now. Lulu Bell is in France, and the rest are unknown for now. We're going further into research about the others' locations. Sweet Lenalee, how was your stay at the Phantomhives? Ar ethye nice? Did they try to hurt you?"

"It was great! That's all I have to say."

Allen and Lavi returned with a piece of chocolate cake with a secret letter sent by the Phantomhives.

"For me?" said Lenalee. The two boys nodded. Lenalee looked at the letter and read it.

_Miss Lenalee,_

_Thank you for staying over at the Phantomhive mansion. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Lavi and Allen. Good luck with Allen in the future. Oh, and Young Master wants to cosplay with you guys as soon as possible when you guys get back. It's going to be a blast having you guys back during your mission in London. Good luck with that, too._

_~Sebastian Michaelis_

"Sebastian's so sweet!" she squealed. Komui looked suspicious of the letter and snatched it from her. He freaked out when he saw Sebastian's name on it.

"YOU WERE WITH A MAN?"

"A demon butler, brother. It's okay."

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! I'M GONNA KILL THAT MAN WITH EVERY FIBER IN MY BODY!"

"Brother, we didn't do anything wrong. The Phantomhives had a feast a week ago."

"So?"

"Sooo, he cooked up everything for it! He didn't do anything with me, brother."

"Pssh. Very well then. Good day to you all." Komui walked off with Lenalee's letter.

"I'm thinking... I'm gonna cut my hair."

"What? Why?" Lavi and Allen exploded.

"I hate it when my pigtails get in the way, though. I gotta cut it, one way or another."

"We love your hair the way it is!" Allen begged.

"Alright, then you guys have until Sunday before I cut it off." Lenalee was serious about her hair this time. All the boys would miss it.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Ciel was in his room sleeping, dreaming about Lenalee.. again. Sebastian was by his bedside, smiling and smirking at him as time passed. The little Phantomhive giggled and murmured like a little five-year old dreaming about candy and puppies.

"The Young Maser... he is surely in love with Miss Lenalee... Everyone loves her... especially Allen Walker.."

Ciel was still sleeping, talking in his sleep. He said, "I love Allen Walker with all my heart.." Sebastian was surprised. He never knew that Ciel was into.. yaoi.

"Young Master?"

"Allen Walker is love."

"Young Master, what are you saying?"

"Allen will have my kids when we get married."

_I know that you're not gay, Young Master. It's not you, is it? _"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian played around with the truth. Ciel awoke and smiled at Sebastian. He yawned a "good morning" to him without any hesitation.

"Do you want some tea, Young Master?"

"Of course, Sebastian."

"Now, let me dress you."

"No, no. I'll do it myself."

"Oh, my. Really, Young Master? Okay then." Sebastian left Ciel's room to prepare his tea. Besides doing that, he left the mansion to go to the Black Order where Allen and the others were getting ready to leave to return to go back to the Phantomhive mansion. Kanda was guarding the entrance along with his Mugen, and spotted Sebastian from a few feet away. He prepared himself, getting ready to strike at any moment. Sebastian got out his silverware and threw it at Kanda, slicing through his uniform. Kanda growled at Sebastian and charged toward him. Sebastian dodged his attack easily and threw a rock at his head. Sebastian got in, and found the three exorcists watching Timcanpy flying above them.

"Allen! Lavi! Lenalee!" the butler called out alarmingly.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" said Allen in amazement.

"There's something wrong with the Young Master. Come with me." Sebastian dragged the three of them back to the mansion, only to find Ciel gone.

"Where's Ciel?" Lavi gasped. Sebastian checked Ciel's bed for any clues, but there were none so far. Lenalee found a lock of blue hair and focused her attention on it. She then revealed the news.

"I think I know who kidnapped your little Phantomhive," Lenalee declared.

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Ciel, "Sebby-san, what are you doing?"

Seby-san, "Cosplaying."

Ciel, "I'm not in the mood today. The exorcists aren't here."

Allen-kun, "Ciel! Hetalia! FOR THE SCONES!"

Ciel, "Oh yay! FOR THE SCONES!"

Lenalee-chan, "Allen-kun, Ciel-kun! Cosplay time!"

Ciel and Allen-kun, "YES!"

Sebby-san, "I'll be cosplaying as someone not from Hetalia."

Lavi-kun, "And who's that?"

Sebby-san, "Shizuo Heiwajima!"

Allen-kun, "YES! I TOLD YOU HE EXISTS!"

Lenalee-chan and Lavi-kun, "Hooray for you, Allen-kun."

Sebby-san, "Well, I do have the same Japanese VA as him, so why not?"

Ciel, "Hmm. Good choice. He can throw things and kill people. Just like you, Sebby-san."

Sebby-san, "I hope that was just a compliment, Bocchan."

Ciel, "It is."

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 2.

+~+~+~The Interview of Katsura Hoshino 2?

Katsura: Hello again! Well, the exorcists are back thanks to XIzayaOriharaX! Here is part 2 of my interview! So! The writer made a new short story called _Chibishitsuji, _all about chibi characters doing random things like cosplaying, going to conventions, crossovers. It's really funny. Oh! Time to go! Bye-bye!

END OF KATSURA'S INTERVIEW PART 2?


	17. His Exorcist, Investigating

+~+~+~In some hidden place somewhere in London

The real Ciel Phantomhive was all tied up in a corner, all alone until someone who appeared to be Alois came up to him.

"I knew you didn't change... I KNEW IT!" Ciel barked. Alois smirked at Ciel and licked his ear.

"I did change, Ciel Phantomhive," Alois told him. Ciel looked at Alois' eyes and noticed his eyes are a deeper color than before.

"Alois... your eyes.."

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are a deeper blue... What's going on here?"

"My eyes? Oh, I've just gotten up from a nap and my eyes happened to be like that. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You're a fake."

"Oh really?" Alois paced himself in front of Ciel, laughing and ignoring Ciel. Then Alois shiftshaped into Ciel.

"Of course, I'm a fake. I was the one who called out for Allen Walker. I was the one who drove away your sweet butler. I was the one who stole you in order for the butler to fall for my trap and go on about his business as a butler."

"You're sick."

"That's why... I'm using you as bait for them all."

"Why so?"

"You're a fancy noble, right? Everyone would LOVE to have you. I won. Everyone else lost. La la la la la~~~" Alois began to sound like a girl when he sang a few notes to himself. Ciel became very suspicious of that.

"Say, fake me."

"Hmm?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You changed your appearance and you sound like a girl. Isn't that something?"

"Not true!"

"It is. It is." Ciel smirked at Alois, not believing the Trancy Earl.

"Okay then..." Alois laughed and transformed once again. His true form was revealed. "He" actually turned into a "she." A Noah.

"W-Who are you?" Ciel trembled in disgust. The Noah giggled at him and looked at his eyepatch.

"I'm Road the Noah. Hehehe! What a pretty eyepatch you have there. Can I have it?"

"No way!"

"Oh well then.." Road untied Ciel's eyepatch, revealing his right eye.

"Oh so pretty! What's in your eye?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Oh, you can't yell at a girl like that!" Road teased him. Ciel sighed.

"You're being nosy!"

"And you're a Chihuahua." That caused Ciel to breakdown and made him sit in his own "emo" corner.

"I'm not a Chihuahua.. I'm not a Chihuahua.." Ciel chanted. Road laughed and ran off, leaving him to chant by himself.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Mansion

Sebastian fixed Ciel's bed while the three exorcists looked around for more clues. Lenalee found one, but could there be more?

"Are you sure it was Road, Lenalee?" Allen questioned.

"I'm positive. Now, go look over there."

Grell ran into the room to tell them some news.

"Earl Alois Trancy has come to visit you!" Grell declared. Sebastian thanked Grell and pushed him down the stairs.

"Oops. Sorry about that," said the butler jokingly.

Alois was standing inside the mansion waiting for someone to talk to him about someone raiding his room while he was sleeping. This time, it was Sebastian. However, Claude wasn't there to accompany Alois.

"What are you doing here, Alois?"

"I came here to tell you that someone was raiding my room the other night, and the reason I'm letting YOU know is because Claude left, too. He told me before I went to bed, 'Master, I'll be leaving for awhile and I will be back. Don' think that I'm abandoning you. I have some business to take care of. Good night, sweet dreams.' and that's it. When I was woken up by a loud slam on the door, I saw a girl with blue hair... She had a stuffed doll resembling Allen.."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"Finding the Young Master. He's disappeared by the time I left his room to get his tea. Miss Lenalee found some blue hair lying around in his room. Maybe that could lead us to Young Master's kidnapper."

"Blue haired? Maybe the kidnapper who invaded my room also came here to take Ciel away..?"

"Could be.. Hmm.. I see you're blushing, aren't you?"

"What? Lenalee's sexy!"

Lenalee's head popped up from the stairway and shouted, "Thanks for the compliment, Alois!" and blew him a kiss. Alois fainted on the floor and giggled.

"Get up, Earl Trancy. You know the Young Master doesn't like his enemies drooling on his polished floors." Sebastian picked up Alois and pressed his clothings of wrinkles.

"I'm gonna stay with you guys for awhile until we find Ciel and his kidnapper!" Alois said proudly.

"We better hurry; that kidnapper must've found Young Master's right eye right about now. I know he wouldn't tell anyone else about it," Sebastian said worriedly.

+~+~+~The Interview of Katsura Hoshino 3?

Katsura: Hi again for part three! I'm on break watching School Days right now. It's very creepy watching it, though. You have one boy, a harem of girls at the school, two female leads, and there's a love triangle. It's pretty sad, too. Well, I'm gonna watch Durarara again. XIzayaOriharaX, keep it up. You're doing great. Bye!

END OF INTERVIEW PART 3?

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Ciel, "Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I am a Phantomhive.~~~"

Allen-kun, "And that's why Hetalia's awesome. Isn't that right, Lavi?"

Lavi-kun, "Yesh!"

Lenalee-chan, "Aren't you gonna miss my long hair ina few days?"

Lavi-kun and Allen-kun, "DON'T CUT IT OFF!"

Ciel, "What are you gonna do with it, Lenalee-chan?"

Lenalee-chan, "I'm cutting off. I hate it when they get in my way."

Ciel, "Meh. Good luck with that."

Lavi-kun and Allen-kun, "WHAT?"

Sebby-san, "What's with the yelling, Bocchan?"

Ciel, "Sebby-san, they don't want Lenalee-chan to cut her hair off. Do you?"

Sebby-san, "Sort of half and half, Bocchan."

Alois, "Hey!"

Ciel, "Oh hi there, Alois."

Alois, "I wanna cosplay with you guys!"

Allen-kun, "Alrighty then. Alois, you can be Romano!"

Lavi-kun, "Good choice, Allen!"

Alois, "What?"

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 3


	18. His Exorcist, Frienemy Greeting

Ciel was still tied up while Road was out in town. He checked himself for anything sharp to cut himself free. He found a small blade in his pocket and struggled a bit with it until he managed to free himself. He ran off, back to the mansion to find Sebastian. Apparently, the two of them switched places with Sebastian at Ciel's kidnapping spot and Ciel at the mansion. The only one who was at the mansion was Grell.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Ciel notcied how his bed was neatly fixed by his absent butler, and how neat and tidy his room looked. He was a little impressed, but wanted Sebastian present at all times.

"Grell, do you know where Sebastian went off to?"

"He left to go find you, Ciel! He and the exorcists left before you got here!"

"I see.. So they have returned... Anyways, I'll be heading back to-"

"It's best to stay here, Ciel. This 'finding' process is just gonna repeat itself until one stops."

"I don't want to stay here!"

"Why is that?"

"Because you're here." Shocked by his words, Grell fainted dramatically. Ciel turned away from him and left the room. Then Ciel went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He had to do it himself. Sebastian's not in the mansion to do so for him, and he's out finding his beloved master.

_Should I call him back? Yeah, I should. _Ciel used his right eye to contact Sebastian. Sebastian, right from where Ciel was dropped off at by Road, received it and ran back to the mansion.

"Young Master, how did-"

"I had a small blade in my pocket, Sebastian. I was able to flee the scene before this Road girl returned. Maybe she forgot where she dropped me off? Oh, and I heard from Grell that the exorcists were with you at the time. Were they?"

"Of course, Young Master. They're on their way right-"

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

"-now."

"YOU LEFT US IN THE DUST!" Allen growled deeply.

"Oh, I'm truly sorry about that, Allen Walker. Forgive me."

"Sebastian, you've made a lot of mistakes in the past... Such as sleeping with a nun, having dozens of cats in your room... Ignoring my orders whenever you see a cat!"

"Young Master, please forgive me for my actions."

"Enough with the sorry! Lets find the kidnapper!" Lenalee demanded. Allen and Lavi cheered. Ciel turned to Lenalee and said, "The kidnapper told me that her name was Road, and she left. She could be anywhere in London. We shall split up. But first, where is Alois Trancy?"

"He went back to his mansion, Young Master. He found Claude waiting for him there and they want to pitch in, too."

"Oh really? Okay, they can help. Like I said, lets split up." Ciel scratched his head and stared at his butler.

* * *

Allen, Alois and Lenalee were on one team, Grell, Lavi and Ciel were on another, and the two butlers were partnered up together.

Timcanpy led the way of Allen and his team downtown to find Road. They found Yuka, Mina and Dahlia instead.

"Hello again, you guys!" said Mina.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuka.

"Finding someone important I believe?" Dahlia guessed.

"Listen. Have you seen a blue-haired girl roaming around here?" asked Allen.

"The one with a the candycane?" asked Mina.

"That's the one! Where is she?"

"Allen, any blue-haired girl can carry around a candycane," Lenalee reminded him.

"She had striped tube socks," Yuka started. "She's heading east from here, so you better hurry. When we ran into her, she told us to 'find a boy named Ciel,' and there you are!" Ciel wasn't sure whether or not he should laugh about this, so he stood with a blank expression. The three ran off toward the east to find Road while the three girls continued to shop around. Next up was Lavi's team. He and the others were down south searching for Road as well, only bumping into Elizabeth along the way.

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" said Alois.

"I'm shopping, that's what! Tell Ciel that I bought him a new coat!"

"Is it pink?" said Lavi.

"It's navy blue!" Lizzy giggled. Then Lavi and his team left to continue down south. Lastly was Sebastian's team. He and Claude were jumping off buildings for a better view of the town. They found Allen and Lavi's teams and Elizabeth. Sebastian went ahead farther east, and Claude went west as a shortcut in order to meet up with Sebastian later on. Sebastian was farther than anyone else, and ended up finding Road himself. He hid within the trees off a lonely road, and watched the girl twirl her large candycane around. She usually carries Lero around, but it's with the Earl for the time being. Being within range, Sebastian attacked, followed by a quick dodge by Road. Road looked surprsied.

"Why are you trying to capture me, sir? I'm just a girl!"

"You are a Noah, am I correct? You're the one who is responsible for my Young Master's kidnapping. You're the one who is responsible for raiding Alois Trancy's room, am I right?"

"So many questions... Why, of course, I am a Noah. The name's Road, sir. And your name is...?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, now come with me." The butler took her by force and returned to the town where the other teams were still on the lookout for Road.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Road was all tied up in a chair where everyone circled her in curiosity. Allen was the first to question Road.

"Why did you come here? Why did you kidnap Ciel and raided Alois' room?"

Road's answer? "The Earl wanted me to. He told me that nobilities are surprsingly valuable towards bad guys, so I had the chance to disguise myself as someone Ciel knows and went in for the kill. That's why I'm here. I'm not going to destroy the town."

Next was Alois. "You look adorable. Tell me. Why hasn't anyone dated you yet?"

Road's answer? "Allen keeps on rejecting me every time I had the chance to ask him out... Is he still available?"

Sebastian replied, "Look at his ring finger. It's proof." and smirked.

Road's reaction? "ALLEN, YOU'RE ENGAGED TO LENALEE? After all this time? I loved you!"

Allen replied, "I never loved you, Road. You're a Noah.. You hate humans, right?"

"Not you!" Road cried out. Claude shook his head and stared into Road's golden eyes.

"Shining moon orbs of beauty... You must be a demon."

"What?" Road sparked.

"No, no, Claude. She cannot be a demon with such an adorable face like that. She is a pure Noah, right, Allen?" Sebastian explained to Claude. Allen nodded.

"Very well. I guess we can set her free ALL AT ONCE." Lenalee insisted.

After the confrontation, Road said her goodbyes to her enemies and ran off.

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Sebby-san, "My first Noah captured!"

Ciel, "You sound like you've been playing Pokemon, Sebby-san."

Sebby-san, "Why, no, my dear Bocchan. I haven't."

Allen-kun, "She better not come back here again!"

Lenalee-chan, "True!"

Lavi-kun, "Of course!"

Ciel, "Can we end this chapter's mini episode of 'Chibishitsuji' now? I'm hungry."

Sebby-san, "Of course, Bocchan. Lets eat!"

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 4


	19. His Exorcist, Protective

He plays the piano with elegancy. He sings along with the melody. Who is the pianist you might ask? Why, it's Sebastian. He decided to take time off from the violin to play the piano. Allen was standing outside his room, listening to him play. He was in PJs during Sebastian's piano session. The others were sleeping soundly still while it's barely 6 in the morning. Allen, an early bird himself, wanted to enjoy the sunrise of London along with music. He tiptoed downstairs without a creek from the staircase, and into the kitchen. He warmed some water to make some tea for himself and Sebastian. He waited and waited, and it was time. Allen poured the hot water in two fancy cups and got out some tea mix. He tasted his own tea and approved it. He then proceeded to Sebastian's room. He knocked on the door, and the melody ended. The butler looked at him calmly and dreamingly, and smiled. Alllen walked in and handed him his tea.

"Delicious tea, Allen Walker." Sebastian complimented joyfully.

"At least I'm up. Say, about Lenalee... do you like her long hair?"

"Of course I do. Maybe she had already cut off pigtails now?" Sebastian secretly agreed with Lenalee on cutting her pigtails off at midnight. Allen wasn't suspicious at all. He thought Lenalee grew tired of waiting and chopped them off.

"And how do you know that?"

"I am a butler of knowledge and skill. I know pratically everything that happens and might happen."

"Ah." Allen was interested.

* * *

"Good morning!" from Lavi. Allen and Sebastian were still up. Sebastian lasted longer than Allen, which could mean that he pulled an all-nighter (as always). Lenalee was next to wake up. She combed her now short-lengthed hair and got into her Black Order uniform. She came out of her room and waved at Lavi and Allen, who looked surprised at the moment.

"LENALEE, YOUR HAIR!" the two boys panicked.

"Yeah? It's short! I look nice in it, right?" The two boys stared at each other and hesitated.

"Lenalee... you look amazing," Ciel started, coming out of his room.

"Yeah, I guess we all agree on that," Allen said. Lenalee blushed and walked through the hallway and found the butler peering through the shining window.

"Good morning, Sebastian!"

"Ah, morning, Miss Lenalee. You look nice today. Going out?"

"Oh, yes! I'm going back to the Order HQ to pick up someone and come back here to take a little trip 'round town."

"Oh, good luck with that, Miss Lenalee," Sebastian told her. Allen looked at Lenalee and became observant of her actions and words.

"Lavi, stay here with Ciel. I'm gonna follow Lenalee."

"Why?"

"I'm making sure that she's safe!"

"Allen, you love her, don't you?"

"Lavi, shut up!"

"Allen, don't deny it. I see it on your face. You're blushing."

"Tch." Allen failed to hide his feelings toward Lenalee, all thanks to his red-filled face. He left behind Lenalee quietly and out the mansion.


	20. His Exorcist, At His End Pt 1

+~+~+~A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT FROM SEBBY-SAN

Sebby-san, "Please listen to tihis gorgeous butler for a minute. This chapter will be the last of 'His Exorcist...' titles, and will begin with 'That Exorcist...' by the start of chapter 21. Anyways, Allen-kun is still on mission to find all the Noahs located around here and other parts of Europe. As for his love for Lenalee... that will begin to quickly bloom during the second stage of this amazing fanfic."

Allen-kun, "Please enjoy this last chapter of stage one!"

+~+~+~Black Order HQ European Branch

Lenalee was back at the HQ to pick up someone. It was Link Howard (to much of Allen's disgust). They're gonna go out together in London for a break. Allen was keeping a sharp eye on Lenalee and Link the entire time, having Timcanpy by his side, too. Back in London, Sebastian was out in town shopping for his master and the others.

+~+~+~The London streets

Apparently the two weren't holding hands during the walk, but they were indeed laughing together. Allen and Timcanpy snuck behind a tree and watched them walk happily.

"Timcanpy, follow them while I find Sebastian." Tim nodded and flew off to catch up to the couple. Allen ran off to find the butler.

+~+~+~Some random shop

"Thank you for your time here!" said the cashier.

"Not a problem. Have a great time," Sebastian smiled. He left the shop and bumped into Allen, dropping all his bought stuff.

"Allen Walker, what are you-"

"I need your help!"

"What's the matter?"

"It's about Lenalee and Link.."

"Link? Who?"

"Link Howard. Here's a picture of him!" Allen flashed a picture of Link in Sebastian's face.

"Him? What's wrong with him?"

"I hate that guy...! I want Lenalee away from him!"

"I thought you said you're making sure she doesn't get hurt? It seems to me that this fellow isn't hurting anyone. Why bother killing the man?"

"He's... nevermind."

"Alright, I'll help you. Just let me follow you around until you find him. But first, I must drop these off at the mansion." Sebastian ran off to drop his stuff off and came back to where Allen was waiting.

"I'm back."

"That's good to know." Allen said sarcastically. Sebastian accepted it and walked with Allen to find Link and Lenalee.

_What a bad pairing! _Allen thought.

_I'm sure Miss Lenalee will have a change of heart for Allen Walker. _Sebastian thought to himself as well.

"Anyways, what do you wanna get Allen?" asked Lenalee. Link pondered his thoughts on what to get Allen for his one year anniversary of being an official exorcist.

"Ah! -whispers-"

"Ohhh, so that's it, huh? Okay then! I'll help you!"

Allen and Sebastian were hiding behind another tree and watched the two mingled with each other.

"Ooooh that Link! I am getting tired of him being around Lenalee!"

"Shhh! You'll get us caught!" Sebastian warned him.

_She's gonna help him out? With what exactly? _Allen thought again. Allen got out from behind the tree and watched the two walk away from his eyesight. Allen clenched his fists and growled deeply in anger.

"I'll go help, too..." he murmured.


	21. That Exorcist, At His End Pt 2

+~+~+~A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT FROM BOCCHAN

Ciel, "This is chapter 21, the beginning of stage two and the first to start off the 'That Exorcist..' title! My, my! Allen's becoming pretty envious of this odd pairing, huh? Lavi, Alois, and the others won't be heard from for a few chapters, so you'll be hearing from me, Sebastian, Allen, and Lenalee! Oh, and a little bit of Lizzy, too! I just hope that she doesn't get too much attention..."

Lizzy-chan, "Ciel-kun, how awful! Ah well1 You're right anyway! Lets start the chapter!"

Lavi-kun, "Enjoy this while you can!"

+~+~+~The London streets

Allen went on ahead to follow Link and Lenalee to wherever they're heading to. The two heading into a shop to look around while Allen stood behind the shop, waiting for them to come out.

"He better not do anything bad to her..!" Finally, they camme out with a few handbags and headed north. Allen continued on his quest to find out why Link's with Lenalee. Sebastian still followed Allen at a gret pace, inching closer and closer every time Allen turned a corner or if he had to stop somehwere to wait for the two to continue walking.

"Allen Walker, may I confront them for you?"

"Go ahead..!" Allen's still mad, and allowed Sebastian to confront the two for him. Link and Lenalee were talking together until the butler arrived.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Lenalee! Quick, come with me!" Sebastian took ahold of her and ran off to a nearby bush. Allen, who's hiding behind a building, facepalmed.

"I said both of them, you idiot."

Sebastian covered Lenalee's mouth so she wouldn't cry for help, and released his hand from her face when she calmed down.

"What are you doing, Sebastian? I was shopping with Link until you kidnapped me!"

"I was wondering what you're doing..?"

"Shopping with Link, Sebastian! We preparing fro Allen's one anniversary as an official exorcist of the Black Order.. Say, would you mind helping us with the plan? I mean, you're goood at everything, so I guess you should help us.. What do you say?"

Sebastian smiled at Lenalee and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I will.." He helped her off the ground and held hands with her. He walked her to Allen (by which Link wasn't paying any attention) and said, "Here you go, Allen Walker." Allen bbegan to calm down after staring into Lenalee's deep violet eyes. He blushed at the site of them and smiled weakly.

"Allen, what are doing here?"

"I'm watching you and Link."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just making sure that you're safe!" He turned away from her.

"Allen, tell me the truth.. Why are you here?"

"... Because of Link."

"Him? No! Why would I go out with him? We're just going shopping!"

"Sure you are, Lenalee..! Heh, I bet you're gonna have a great night after that, huh?" Lenalee slapped him in anger and became a bit teary-eyed.

"Why would you ever think that, Allen? Why?" She grabbed ahold of Allen's collar and shook him.

"... Lenalee.." Allen spoke under his breath. Sebastian touched Lenalee's shoulder, asking her to stop threatening Allen.

"Miss Lenalee..." the butler ndded at her. She looked at his demonic eyes and smiled.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right, Sebastian... I shouldn't hurt him like this... This... This is... I'm sorry, Allen." Allen didn't listen to her, but instead, he was laughing quietly to himself, letting out small chuckles that could be heard by Lenalee and Sebastian.

"Allen? What's wrong?" asked Lenalee very sweetly. Allen laughed uncontrollably.

"Haha! I'm sorry for thinking that you might sleep with Link tonight! I'm truly sorry for that. I really am." He stopped laughing and hugged Lenalee to comfort her. Link was still standing at the same spot, waiting for Lenalee to come back. He waited long enough, and walked back to the Order. He shouted, "I'm going back! See you later!" to let Lenalee know that he's leaving. Lenalee understood that and sighed.

"Since the two of you have made up, lets all head back to the mansion, shall we?" Sebastian said happily.


	22. That Exorcist, Devine

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

"So, how was your walk, Lenalee?" asked Ciel. Lenalee smiled at him and ignored his question. Allen was still worried about what Lenalee and Link did dduring their walk around town. He wanted to check Lenalee's handbags, but he knew he would get busted by Sebastian or anyone else in the Phantomhive household. He sat on the couch in the livingroom and slept the day away. Later, Lenalee entered the room, only to find Allen sleeping on the couch. She grabbed a blanket from a table and covered him up. Allen felt Lenalee's hair tickle his face and opened his eyes.

"Lenalee? What are doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you're okay after what happened earlier."

"Oh." Lenalee sat beside him with the door closed so no one would enter. She watched birds fly by the window, tweeting away happily. Allen patted Lenalee's soft head and laughed.

"You're pretty calm today, Lenalee. What's with you?"

"I'm just oddly quiet today, that's all." She looked up at Allen with an admiring face and leaned her head against his shoulder to rest on. "I'm tired, too."

Allen smiled at her and rested his head on hers. The two shared the cover Lenalee used for Allen, and slept together on the couch. Ciel, who was wandering around his mansion, noticed that the livingroom door's closed, and peeped through the keyhole, finding Allen and Lenalee sleeping together happily. Ciel smiled and under his breath, he said, "Meant to be together."

* * *

"Where did Lavi and Alois go, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"They're out in town for awhile, Sebastian. Anyways, about the Noahs roaming Europe..."

"Yes?"

"We've already captured and released one, so there must be more. Sebastian, would you please go to the Order to find out if there's more to come than what we expected?"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian jumped out the window and ran away. Ciel closed the open windows and sat back down in his chair. He thought about Allen and Lenalee being together, and chuckled.

"Allen, that idiot. After this mission is over, may he be well rested with a happy woman by his side."

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch

The butler arrived at the entrance without Kanda guarding it as usual. He walked inside and found Komui fighting with Kanda.

"Excuse me." Sebastian said. The two were still at it. Sebastian got out his silverware and threw it in between them. "I said 'Excuse me,' you twoo. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, so sorry about that, Sebastian. Anyways, why are you here?" Komui brushed himself from the little spar and ordered Kanda to get back to work.

"The Young Master wanted me to be informed of the roaming Noah in Europe. Is there more?"

"Yes indeed. I've heard that you've capture and released Road Camelot. Very well. There used to be three, but two left Europe a day ago, so you have one Noah left to hunt down. His name? Tyki Mikk."

"Oh, we'll get right on it as soon as possible, Komui." Sebastian said proudly. He left the HQ and went back to the mansion to inform Ciel and the others.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

"So, what did they say?"

"Young Master, there's only one Noah left that we have to capture. Shall I tell the other exorcists?"

"You may." Sebastian went off to go warn the others of the remaing Noah in Europe. He went ot eh livingroom and found Allen and Lenalee still sleeping together. He woke up Lenalee first by whispering swet words in her ear.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Lenalee?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to inform you that a Noah by the name of Tyki is around here in Europe. Komui told me that there used to be three Noah roaming around, but the two left Europe a day ago."

"Tyki? Him? No! Allen, wake up! We're going on a manhunt!" Lenalee shook Allen to wake him up. He rubbed his head and stared at Lenalee and Sebastian.

"W-What's going on?"

"Tyki's the only Noah left that we have to capture, Allen Walker," Sebastian warned him. Allen's eyes grew big as he became a bit angry of this situation.

"Not him..."

"That's what I said, too. We can't take the fact that HE is around here somewhere." Lenalee said.

"Miss Lenalee, lets calm down, okay? Lets just wait until he's somewhere here in London, and we'll all go in for the kill. That way, we won't be walking around for a long time. What do you say?" Lenalee blushed at Sebastian and giggled.

"Okay, Sebby!"

_Fangirl. _Allen thought.


	23. That Exorcist, So Faithful

_A young man named after a loyal dog of a noble, stands beside his faithful Lord day and night, every hour on the hour._

_A young boy named after a dog of the circus, takes the footsteps of his good father, becoming part of an orginization of good and humanity._

_Demonic... Mysterious.. Slender... Brave..._

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Lenalee was in her spring dress, watching the birds fly by. She was thinking about Allen's anniversary party and gift. She decided that it was time to head back herself. Before doing so, she had to sneak out without anyone noticing (if caught by Sebastian, she would tell him to keep it a secret and play along with her abscence). She activated her Dark Boots and flew off. She jumped from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop, and away she flew.

_Allen.. I'll be back for you... And the others, I will, too. _She thought as she flew away from London. It didn't take her long to reach the HQ.

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch HQ/Noah's hideout

Lenalee deactivated her boots and got herself ready to properly enter the HQ like a sweet lady she is. A shadow was following her and snuck up behind her, and held her tight enough that she couldn't breathe. The shadow appeared to be a Noah.. It's Tyki. Lenalee struggled to break free from his grasp, but failed and gave in, fainting. Tyki got his revenge by capturing the girl of any boy's dream, especially Allen's. He ran off with her to a secret place away, far away from the public and into the darkness where the other Noah roamed. This is where Road comes into play again. This time, she wanted to slice Lenalee's hands off for having a ring, any ring given by Allen, on her finger. The Earl wasn't present at the time (he's outside of Europe at the moment for some reasons that we don't know of). By the time Tyki and Lenalee arrived at the hideout, it was time for Lenalee to go "bye-bye" on them. She was still unconscious from Tyki's chokehold.

"Ah~~~ Revenge.." Tyki spoke. "You're a treasure." Road hopped on over toward Tyki and Lenalee and giggled at her.

"Great timing, Tyki! Hehe! Soon, Allen will come for ME, and SHE will be in the shadows for good!"

"Road, have you been eating sweets again?" Road secretly hid a lolipop from him.

"No~~"

"I told you that you're off that stuff for a month!"

"Pssh! I can't die, Tyki! Sweets, especially that sexy exorcist, make me breathe!"

"What about me?"

"You? Haha!" Tyki felt left out by Road's sudden burst of denial.

"... Lets just keep her a secret," Tyki decided.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

The mansion was taken over only by the boys; Ciel, Allen and Sebastian. Lenalee was the only girl until she was kidnapped by Tyki. The three of them wondered where she went. A new mission grew upon them...

"I thought Lenalee was in here..?" Allen questioned. He checked her room for any clues, but didn't find any.

"I thought she was in the livingroom. The last time I saw her, she was in a dress. That's it."

"Young Master. Allen." Sebastian called to them, pointing to an open window. He sniffed the air for anything suspicious. "I can smell her lovely fragrance... She's heading back to the HQ..."

"You are so amazing, Sebastian!" Allen squealed. Ciel facepalmed and said, "He's never not amazing, Allen."

"Come with me, you two." Sebastian ordered. He picked up the two of them and ran off. He followed the rail of Lenalee's scent which led back to the HQ.

"Is she inside? Smell again, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. The butler sniffed the air again and look to his left.

"This way." He picked up the two boys again and continued following the girl's scent. By then, they made it to a secret hideout.

"Could this be where Lenalee's hiding possibly?" Allen scratched his chin. He noticed something irregular about the hideout: Lero was floating around it. Allen aimed for Lero and grabbed it with his activated arm. Lero screeched and was silenced by the angered exorcist.

"Where is Lenalee?" Allen threatened Lero. It began to squabble and struggle within Allen's grip.

"I-I have no idea, Lero!"

"Tell me the truth-"

"Allen, look." Sebastian pointed Allen out to a tied up Lenalee on the roof of the hideout. Allen's eyes grew large in amazement. His mouth dropped and he began to cry out for Lenalee. Tyki was up there with her, laughing at the three heroes, thinking that they have no chance of saving Lenalee.

"Let go of her, Tyki!" Allen demanded. He changed his arm into the Sword of Exorcism, ready to fight Tyki.

"Not until you leave this place, kid." This made Allen more angry than ever. He leaped into the air and charged at Tyki with extreme speed, barely missing him and knocking him into a tree. He looked at Lenalee and called out her name. She's still unresponsive. He shook her to make her respond, but she just couldn't...

_Lenalee... wake up! Wake up, Lenalee! _Allen panicked. He continued to shake her (haha :p), but it just couldn't work. He became completely weak and desperate, and kissed her in depression. It was long enough for Lenalee to open her eyes to see Allen kissing her while crying.

_Allen..!_

Their lips never departed. Ciel was watching from below while Sebastian took Allen's place in fighting Tyki. He was happy and agile while doing so.

"You got some moves for a butler," Tyki commented.

"Why, thank you. That's naturally part of me as I do say so myself." the butler smirked. He dodge another one of Tyki's attacks and threw a few silverware at him.

"This is a great battle we're having! Road, come with me!" Tyki said. He dropped his burning cigarette and leaped into the air and dove for Sebastian, failing and falling all at once. Road appeared from the shadows while licking her lolipop. She sighed and stretched herself, smacking her lips of the sticky residue from the lolipop of sweet goodness.

"What is it now, Tyki?"

"Fight him for me!"

"Nah, I pass. I wanna see Allen. Where is he?"

"On the roof."

"Ugh! That girl makes me sick!" Road growled as she remembered Tyki placing Lenalee on the rooftop. She called out for Lero to fly her to the rooftop. Lenalee's eyes became completely open by Allen's kiss, and her face was a bit rosy. She stopped him, and said, "You and the others came for me?"

"You're kidnapped, duh!" Allen answered her stupidly. Lenalee and Allen smiled at each other and watched the butler and Noah duke it off. Road blocked their view, charging at Lenalee for "stealing" her "man." Allen stopped Road from attacking Lenalee who's still tied up, and told her not to worry and go away or else she'd pay the price.

"Sebastian! Company!" Ciel shouted. The boy saw Lavi coming to the rescue.

"ALLEN! LENALEE! I'M HERE!" Lavi shouted. He used his hammer to smack Road out of the way and landed on the roof with Allen and Lenalee. Allen untied Lenalee and thanked Lavi for coming.

"Lavi, where were you?" said Allen.

"With Alois! Why?"

"Nevermind. Wait a sec.. I see some blushing! What happened between you guys?" Lavi raised an eyebrow. Allen turned away from him and murmured, "N-Nothing."

"Oh! I see how it is! Oh well. What happened anyway?"

"Lenalee was kidnapped by Tyki and now he's fighting Sebastian. We gotta get out of here!" Allen held Lenalee's hand to make sure she stood beside him the entire time. The three exorcists watched the fight between the Noah and the butler, cheering Sebastian on every time he had the chance to hit Tyki. Ciel was still on the ground watching his faithful butler fight elegantly in the air.

"That butler... so precise.." Ciel said under his breath.


	24. That Exorcist, So Precise

The battle raged on while Lavi was fending off Road away from Allen and Lenalee.

"You two go on ahead! I'll take care of her!" Lavi told the two.

"Right!" Allen carried Lenalee away from the hideout and into a nearby forest. Lenalee was blushing in his arms, watching him carry her. Tyki and Sebastian still fought each other. The butler threw a few more rounds of silverware at Tyki until he pinned him to a tree. The Noah still didn't give up- he lashed out at the butler using the butlers thrown silverware. Thinking he's a match for the butler? No. Sebastian recovered his silverware and went in for a powerslide, knocking Tyki to the ground. The butler then pounced on top of the Noah and glared at him with his demonic eyes.

"You ought to think twice before kidnapping the beautiful lady..." Sebastian warned the Noah. Tyki smirked at him and said, "Meh. She is gorgeous. I'd go for it if you're not willing to. Her innocence will be mine anyways." Knowing that Tyki meant rape, Sebastian bit Tyki's neck and growled deeply, somewhat like a dog would do if it's very hostile.

"Hehe. I'm gonna go find her-"

"You are prohibited from doing so."

"What? She's mine!"

"Not for long, Tyki." Sebastian's teeth were already deep into Tyki's skin. Tyki still laughed, not feeling any pain.

"Let me go, you fool."

"Very well then." Sebastian got out his silverware and pinned Tyki to the ground so he wouldn't escape. Then, Ciel called out to him. The butler leapt away from his prey and went straight to his master. Ciel was watching Lavi fight Road and told Sebastian to take care of Road himself so Lavi will keep an eye on Allen and Lenalee, since he is the oldest of the three exorcists.

"Young Master, will you be all right here?" asked Sebastian. Ciel wanted to join Lavi to the forest where Allen and Lenalee are hiding in. "Okay then. Lavi!"

"What up, Sebastian?"

"Take Young Master with you. I'll take care of Road."

"Right!" Lavi helped Ciel up on his hammer and went off. Road giggled at the demon butler and said, "You're really cute."

"Thank you, but I shall say that you're very childish."

"Oh hohoh~~" Road blushed. She wasn't able to fight the butler since she's attracted to him, and Sebastian pinned her next to Tyki. Then, he followed Lavi to the deep forest.

+~+~+~The Forest

Lenalee was wrapped up in Allen's uniform. She was still blushing after what happened back at the hideout. She felt her warm lips that were touched by Allen's.

_Kiss... A kiss.. He..._

"Lenalee, are you all right?" asked Allen. He sat next to her against a tree. She snuggled against his shoulder and said, "You love, don't you?" Allen blushed and replied with, "As a friend! I did that to shock you back into reality!" Lenalee laughed at him and smiled.

"Okay, Allen." Lenalee said happily. Lavi and Ciel made it and found them sitting against a tree.

"Aw, how cute~~~" Lavi squealed.

"L-Lavi! And Ciel! What are two doing here? Where's Sebastian?" Allen said, wondering where the butler went.

"He's fighting Road at the moment," Ciel answered.

"You mean 'fought Road,' Young Master?" Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, and licked it proudly. Ciel shivered and looked at Sebastian angrily.

"Everyone, we shall head back to the mansion ONCE AGAIN." Ciel suggested.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

"Great to be back!" Lavi cheered, breathing in the clean air. "I'm gonna crash in my room. Bye-bye!" Ciel got back to work, walking back to his office; Sebastian continued to play the paino, still taking a break from the violin; and Allen and Lenalee went to their rooms for the day.

* * *

Lenalee, in her room, was still thinking about returning to the HQ to prepare for Allen's anniversary, and to prepare his gift.

_Allen.. this is for you... ll I have to do, is tell everyone else but Allen to come with me to the HQ at midnight.. Allen will be the only one in the mansion, so he's gonna have to guess we the rest of us are at. _Lenalee starightened herself and memorized her plan to leave Allen by himself while she and the others are at the HQ. The time is currently 3 in the afternoon...

* * *

"Sebastian... did you ask Lenalee why left the mansion without us knowing?" asked Ciel.

"Why no. I forgot to ask her that... At least she's back with us, Young Master."

"Indeed. Continue with what you're doing.."

"Yes, Young Master."

* * *

+~+~+~5PM

Lenalee was watching the clock tick and tick. Two hours have passed since she returned to the Phantomhive estate. She felt her lips still burning from Allen's. She decides to gather up the others, excluding Allen, to discuss her plan. Lenalee left her room closed and headed toward Ciel's office. She knocked on the door, and Ciel responded.

"Yes?"

"It's Lenalee. May I come in?"

"Go ahead." Lenalee went straight in and sat down on the couch.

"I have an idea. Will you help me with it?"

"Anything for you, Lenalee." Ciel smiled.

"Alright, so I'm planning the biggest anniversary party back at the HQ for Allen. I want you and the others but Allen to come with me back to the HQ at midnight."

"Sounds good. Leaving him alone in the mansion? Fine with me."

"Great, so we need to round up the others."

Ciel and Lenalee left the office to find the others, ignoring Allen and even passing by his room while he's sleeping.

"Ah, Young Master, Miss Lenalee. What's up?" said Sebastian while playing the piano. Ciel whispered in his butler's ear, and the butler smirked.

"Sounds good. Lets find the others." Sebastian followed Ciel and Lenalee to Lavi's room. Lavi was sleeping soundly until Lenalee opened the door and sat on top of him.

"L-Lenalee, what are you doing?" Lenalee discussed her plan with Lavi, who eventually agreed on helping. Lenalee and her harem of boys left the mansion and headed to the Trancy estate.

+~+~+~Trancy Manor

Alois was chatting with Claude about various things.

"Anyways, I-" Alois was interrupted by the sudden knock on the door. "Claude, get the door." The tall butler walked to the door and opened it.

"You again? What's going on? We're not having another banquet at the moment." Lenalee did what she had to do, and the two guys pitched in to help her. She felt like a pimp.

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Allen was sleeping in his room while Timcanpy was napping in Ciel's office. Lenalee and the others returned, not waking up the exorcist and golem. It's 5:30 in the afternoon, and Lenalee couldn't wait. Besides midnight, she decided to bring her harem to the HQ at six.

* * *

+~+~+~6PM

Lenalee and her harem left the mansion and headed straight to the HQ to prepare for Allen's anniversary. Lenalee's present for Allen's gonna be something that he'll never forget, unless Kanda ruins it.

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Ciel, "Sebby-san, help me with this cake."

Sebbby-san, "Alright, Boccchan. Lenalee-chan, are you done with Allen's present?"

Lenalee-chan, "Almost!"

Lavi-kun, "Lenalee-chan, can I see Allen's gift?"

Lenalee-chan, "Sure!"

Alois, "This is fun!"

Claude, "Of course it is! That's why it's called 'Chibishitsuji.'"

Sebby-san, "Bocchan, I'd love it if you were to be at the top of the cake. You're its masterpiece."

Ciel, "Well shucks, Sebby-san. Thank you!"

Alois, "Me too!"

Sebby-san, "Of course Alois, too."

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 5.

+~+~+~The Interview of Katsura Hoshino 4?

Katsura: I'm back! It's been like towards the end of stage one since I've began this interview. Now it's stage two and we're only a few steps away from a possible stage three. Allen's present will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Lenalee said it's gonna be something that he'll never forget. What could it be? A night in bed with him? Haha, I'm joking. Umm... an engagement ring? No. Their feelings haven't fully developed or accepted each other as an equal yet. That might come later in the story. Lets see... just a kiss? Nah. She's done it before.. It could be better than that.. Anyways, this is part four of my awesome interview with who? Who's interviewing me? XIzayaOriharaX, are you? No? Okay! Hehe. By for now, guys!

END OF INTERVIEW PART 4?


	25. That Exorcist, Poetic

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Allen was asleep in bed while it was midnight. Everyone else left him all alone with Timcanpy.

_I don't hear anything suspicious going on in the house... What's going on? Maybe they're all tired? _Allen dreamt those words. He grumbled in his sleep, disturbing Timcanpy. He spent the lonely night in bed with no one to talk to.

* * *

The next morning, Allen was up and about, searching for his friends. He took small breaks; making himself some tea and toast while on an empty stomach. Apparently, that alone wasn't enough to satisfy him. Of course, he has a parsitic arm; he uses a lot of energy with it, too. Done with that, Allen went up to his room to get himself dressed. He decided not to put on his uniform today. Instead, he wore a white shirt and shorts, getting the feeling that it's gonna be a bit hot today. Then he went to his friends' rooms to check them out. Nothing changed in each of them, except for Lenalee's which had a small notepad lying on her desk. Allen opened her notepad and found a small poem that she'd written a couple of nights ago.

_Let this caged bird free_

_Let her fly with freedom_

_Let her wings soar like elegant curtains on the window_

_"I love you." "Don't leave me."_

_Because I will break_

_Unlock her, comfort her, set her free_

_Unchain her destroyed world and let it go_

_"Let me be with you." "I like liking you."_

_Because you're the only one who could save me_

_Hold her, resurrect her, let her change_

_Watch her, love her like you would a sister_

_"I'll remember you." "I hate hating you."_

_Because your image became my permanent scar._

Allen closed the notepad and thought about the small poem Lenalee wrote. "I get it now... She's writing down her feelings towards... me. I see. Hehe... The image, the idea that I'm getting here... they're coming to me now..! She's too afraid to show her TRUE feelings towards me... By just writing them down, she feels happy... When she's trying to explain them to me, she gets all shy and scared... I get it now.." Allen kept the notepad with him as a special memo of how he and Lenalee feel about each other.

_Love her like you would a sister... "I'll remember you.." "I hate hating you.." Because your image became my permanent scar..._

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch HQ

Lenalee, done with Allen's gift, became a bit tired and sat down next to Kanda, who was eating his soba of course. She didn't want to make eye contact with him, for he will get angered quickly. Noticing Kanda's bowl's empty, she waited for him to settle down a bit.

"Um, hey, Kanda." Kanda stared at Lenalee and sighed. Lenalee frowned at him and looked down. "So, uh... what happened while I was away?"

"Nothing."

"Ah, I see."

"Miss Lenalee, we need you help!" Sebastian called out. Lenalee got up from her seat and helped Sebastian with the cake layering. Kanda left after she did.

Ciel stretched. "Oh, boy. This is gonna be some party, Alois."

"You bet!"

"Bigger than ours, respectively," Ciel added. Alois noddded happily and said, "You seem so positive today!"

Everyone in the HQ was working on the big anniversary for the Branch's current youngest exorcist, known as Allen Walker.


	26. That Exorcist, Welcome Back

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

Allen still waited for Lenalee and the others to return... It's been days since they've been gone. Allen felt more lonely than ever, even if Timcanpy's with him. He opened Lenalee's notepad to read some of her other poems.

_We never talk_

_We never laugh_

_We always seem to frown every day_

_From him to her, she became happy_

_With a walk together, she had nothing else to say_

_Clinging on to you, I feel safe_

_Breaking the chain between us, makes me feel vunerable_

_With you by my side, everything's just wonderful_

_Laughing, crying, singing, screaming_

_Unhand her of these vicious crimes_

_Because leaving you would be a waste of her time_

_Awakening kiss from the boy she'd known for so long_

_And a bond between them becomes strong_

_Hiding her feelings, running away_

_Waiting for the time, any day..._

Another one of Lenalee's poems Allen has read today. He felt that he was about to cry from this... He wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled. The phone rang from Ciel's office, and Allen came to answer it.

Allen, "Hello?"

?, "Is this Allen Walker?"

Allen, "Sebastian, what are you doing on the other line? Where are you?"

Sebastian, "At the HQ relaxing. The others are somewhere in London right now, so I want you to come back here right now."

Allen, "O-Okay?" he hung up the phone and got dressed. Timcanpy flew above his head and followed him out the mansion.

"What about that transportation device Komui tested on me? I wonder if it still works..." Allen used it, and teleported to the HQ in about five seconds. The building was silent; Sebastian was standing outside, smiling and waving at the young exorcist.

"Ah, you made it, Allen."

"What are you doing outside?"

"Waiting for you to get back."

"Okay, then how come the building's completely silent?"

"Ah, Komui turned off all the lights and shut down all of his experiments to save some power. Oh, go to your room. Lavi's waiting for you; he wants to tell you something."

Allen stared at Sebastian and walked inside. Sebastian followed suit and closed the door behind him. Everything was dark, and Allen didn't have a problem with that; he's able to navigate through darkness due to nighttime training with Cross during his youth. Allen made it to his room, and Sebastian hid in the darkness. The exorcist creapt inside to see if Lavi was there; Sebastian lied. Lenalee was there instead. Then, Sebastian slammed the door on Allen and blocked the entrance using his body. Lenalee lit a candle to light up the room.

"Lenalee, what are you doing here? I thought Lavi was in here!"

"Oh~~~ Lavi really wasn't in here... Sebastian tricked you to come here.. I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Oh." Allen sat down with Lenalee.

"You know that we've known each other for about a year now and... ALLEN WALKER, I LOVE YOU!" Lenalee shut herself up with her hands... She blushed madly, causing Allen to laugh. He understood her feelings since he read her poems.

"_'Love her like you would a sister. I'll remember you. I hate hating you, because MY image became YOUR permanent scar...'_"

Lenalee realized what Allen had just said to her; it was part of her poem that she partially memorized while alone in her room.

"You read one of poems... didn't you?" she shivered. Allen nodded and leaned towards her to kiss her.

_"I love you." "Don't leave me."_

_Because I will break._

Lenalee hugged Allen and cried a little.

"I'm glad... I'm glad you read them..." Then she held Allen's hand and told Sebastian to move out of the way. By the time they got out, all the lights were on, and everyone went, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, ALLEN!"

"My anniversary? What?"

"Hehe! It's your anniversary of being an exorcist of the Black Order! I got something for you. BUT! We're gonna have to party all night before I can give it to you."

_Hehehehe... Awesome! _Allen drooled and giggled. Lenalee smacked him in the face and excalimed, "NOT THAT, YOU PERVERT!"


	27. That Exorcist, Exposed

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch HQ

Best night ever for Allen and his Black Order family. As for Lenalee, she prepared herself to be with Allen for the rest of the night (which Allen took it in a perverse way). She wore a white dress and had Allen wear black. She took him outside to the very top of the HQ building and had him look up at the sky.

"I don't see anything. What do you want me-" Lenalee grabbed Allen by the arm and used her Dark Boots to fly the both of them towards the moon.

"Your gift is not over yet," Lenalee smiled. Allen blushed lightly and shielded his eyes from the moonlight. Lenalee stopped at mid-flight, and gave him his present. It's a ring... a ring of engagement.. Are the two moving too fast or is now the time to go for it? Allen cried and hugged Lenalee. She said, "I now it's a bit early to give you and engagement ring, but seriously. I love you." Allen smiled at her and kissed her. "You, too," Allen sighed. Lenalee held the ring up in front of Allen's face, using the moonlight to shine through the ring, revealing a hidden message.

_From friends to lovers. Nothing will get in our way. With this ring, every fullmoon night, this message will change.._

_-Lenalee Lee_

Lenalee decided to dance the night away with Allen, in the dark skies.

"You know, it took me a few days to make this ring for you, Allen. I had everyone pitch in to do this for you." Lenalee laughed.

* * *

During the party, Ciel and Alois were watching Sebastian play the violin for everyone. A soothing melody indeed.

"By the time this thing's over, I'm heading back to the mansion. Wanna come?" said Alois.

"I'm gonna lag a little, Alois. Sebastian's gonna do something with Allen and me for a few."

"Aw, but I-"

"You've changed, didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"I see tears in your eyes..." Alois wiped his eyes of tears and growled, "I did change!"

* * *

+~+~+~7AM

Half of the building was still awake will others were soundly asleep. Allen was sleeping with Ciel... in the same bed... Allen didn't mean to, but it was Sebastian who, according to Ciel had to do something with the both of them, had Allen sleep with Ciel. They were both shirtless. Right now, the fangirls are going "SHOTA!"

Allen was the first to awake. He gasped as he saw Ciel to the right of him.

_C-C-Ciel?_

Ciel was soundly asleep, breathing softly. Allen fainted and remained that way until Ciel woke up 5 minutes later.

* * *

Lenalee was waiting for Allen to come to her, but he was nowhere to be found. She heard a sudden bump in the wallls of her room.

"ALLEN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH ME?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I THINK IT WAS SEBASTIAN!"

Lenalee laughed and covered her face with a pillow.

* * *

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel growled along with Allen. Sebastian smiled at them and answered, "I used you as sleeping models."

The two young Brits looked at each other and jaw-dropped.

"Y-You mean you took naked pictures of us?" Allen questioned. Sebastian still smiled.

"Maaayyyybe."

"Please tell me you're joking..!" Ciel pleaded. The butler shrugged and left the two unanswered. Lenalee appeared and laughed at the two.

"It's not funny, Lenalee!" Allen blushed madly.

"It is to me!"

"Miss Lenalee, please stop laughing," Ciel begged. Allen sighed and walked toward her and hugged her.

"Shut up, Lenalee," Allen demanded. The two hugged each other and held hands. They left Ciel by himself, shirtless and wimpy.

* * *

"Hey, Allen?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering.. do you want to get engaged to me or wait until the time's right?"

"That's what I'm asking myself, too, Lenalee. But I'm glad that I was welcome back again. Thank you." Allen kissed Lenalee and buried his nose in her hair. "Ah! Your hair's growing back!"

"Yeah?"

"Lavi and I miss it."

"Pffft, don't worry about that, Allen."

"Okay, okay. So, in the near future, do you want to have kids?"

"Huh? Of course! As long as brother doesn't murder anyone, especially you."

"Ah, well. Let's make this work."

"Agreed."

The two ran off to meet up with the others.

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Ciel, "Sebby-san, I want an answer! Did you take naked pictures of me and Allen?"

Sebby-san, "Depends."

Allen-kun, "Answer the question, Sebby-san!"

Lenalee-chan, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lavi-kun, "PFFFFFT shotas!"

Alois, "I'm mad."

Claude, "Hmph."

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 6

+~+~+~The Interview of Katsura Hoshino 5?

Katsura: My mind's made up. There will be no stage three since Allen and Lenalee are togeher and the next chapter- Okay, I won't give it away, XIzayaOriharaX. Anyways, you'll be hearing from me a few more times until this story ends. Ciao!

END OF INTERVIEW PART 5?


	28. That Exorcist, Pure Engagement

+~+~+~Black Order European Branch HQ

Alois, "Seriously?"

Lavi, "Mm! I got pics of them sleeping together. Wanna look?"

It appears that the two of them are chatting about Allen and Ciel sleeping together. Lavi received the pictures from Sebastian, who was trying to find something better to do besides the piano and violin. The two boys were being secretive about this, hiding it from Ciel and Allen at all costs. Kanda came by and watched Lavi and Alois giggle and comment at the pictures. Kanda dusted his shoulder off and moved on from there. Then Lenalee appeared and snatched the photos from the two. She laughed inside and tore the photos apart, hoping to not give the Order a bad rep in the future.

"Move along, boys," Lenalee ordered them. Alois and Lavi acted like five-year olds and ran off. Allen snuck behind Lenalee and hugged her.

"Surprise! Miss me?"

"Oh, it's just you, Allen. Good morning."

"So, what's going on with the three of you? Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no. I was just suspicious of the fact that you and Ciel slept together. Apparently, Lavi and Alois had pics of the incident. I was lucky enough to get rid of the evidence before it was too late. Sorry that had to happen to you."

"Well, you are a great friend, Lenalee."

"Hehe!" Allen and Lenalee held hands again and walked around the building.

* * *

Ciel was inside the room where Sebastian was hiding. He looked everywhere for the photos of him and Allen.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Ciel grumbled, filing through dressers load of clothes and papers. He couldn't find the photos anywhere, and gave up. "Oh, why must this happen to me?"

"Young Master? Are you in there? I heard a crash." It was Sebastian calling from the outside. Ciel collected himself and stood up.

"Come in." The butler slowly opened the door and entered. He was surprised to see Ciel make a huge mess in his hideout; clothes lying on the floor and documents and old writings sprawled out.

"Young Master, what happened here?"

"Where are those pics you took of me and Allen?"

"Wha?"

"Where are they?" Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the collar and demanded an reasonable answer from him. The butler smiled at Ciel and said, "Oh? Are you really interested in looking at naked boys nowadays?" making Ciel blush.

"That's not the point, Sebastian! Where are those pics you took of us?"

"Why, I gave them to Lavi earlier."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was bored. I didn't want to be a selfish pedo- No, wait. That didn't sound right. I don't wanna be selfish; everyone's gotta see somehow."

"UGH! Just tell Lavi to give them back!"

"As you wish, Young Master."

* * *

Lavi, "Sorry, Sebastian. Lenalee tore them up a while back."

Sebastian, "Oh? That's just sad. I might as well tell Young Master the news."

* * *

Ciel, "So she tore them up?"

Sebastian, "Yes, Young Master." Ciel paced back and forth in Sebastian's hideout and smirked.

"Well, I'm glad she did. She saved Allen, too."

"I was bored, Young Master-"

"Not another word from you. I've had enough with your sick games. Leave my sight immediately. NOW." The butler stared at his master and left the room. Outside, Allen and Lenalee were eating together in the cafeteria.

"Hey.. I'm sorry for laughing at you and Ciel earlier."

"Nah, it's okay, Lenalee.. I mean, I've never heard of the term 'shota' before."

"Young boys in a relationship, yes?" said Alois from another table.

"Alois." Allen gasped. Lenalee drank her water and looked at Alois, who's directly across from them.

"What's up, Alois?" asked Lenalee. Alois played with his food and sighed.

"I've been thinking... Isn't it a bit early for you two to get engaged?"

"Huh?" went the couple.

"Seriously, you guys are like 16-17 and yet you still believe there's a chance of marriage at an early age? Please. I'd rather marry when I turn twenty."

"Alois, what are you rambling on about this time?" said Lenalee.

"All I'm saying is that you two need more time to get to know each other some more. Now's not the time. So, Allen? Take off that ring."

"What? No way!"

"Allen, it's now or never. Do you want to be dubbed a 'divorcee' at 16, or do you want to be dubbed a 'lover?' Either one's fine by me."

"..."

"Allen, don't listen to him. He's just jealous because he's in love with me."

"Everyone's in love with you, Lenalee."

"Now, now. You two are starting to go at each other's necks for no apparent reason. See? You two aren't ready yet. I'd say, give it a few more months, and you're good to go. I'm still available for all the girls.. Well, Ciel, too."

"Alois, just shut up!" Lenalee shouted.

"Hehe. I'm not trying to break you two up, that's all."

"Let's go, Lenalee." Allen grabbed Lenalee by the arm and walked out the cafeteria. Alois still smirked at them and continued playing with his food.

Allen took Lenalee to a secret place where no one would ever find them. Lenalee struggled a bit while being dragged along on her back by Allen.

"Allen, you're being too hard on me..! Let me get up!"

"Oh, sorry." Allen lent a hand to Lenalee to get her up from the ground.

"What is this place?"

"I found this with Timcanpy a few months ago. This is where I train whenever I can't sleep. We can stay here until the coast is clear."

"Oh, Allen.." Lenalee spoke worriedly. Allen begna to kiss her while pinning her to the ground with so much power in his arms. Lenalee tried to move away, but couldn't. She became his toy of the Order, his only toy. Allen couldn't stop kissing her; he loved the scent in her hair and began weaving his hands in it. Lenalee felt a bit uncomfortable during this, and began to kick her legs to make Allen move off of her.

"Allen, that's enough!" Lenalee growled.

"I'm so sorry, Lenalee!"

"Allen, you're just mad at Alois for saying those things, huh? I can tell it in your eyes; you're upset, I know." Allen looked away from Lenalee and mumbled, "He's not gonna tear us apart. No matter what happens."

"Lenalee, do you believe in what Alois said?"

"Not one bit, but it's not okay to get all fussy about it though. Just calm down, Allen." Lenalee got up and crawled towards Allen with a decieving look on her face. She inched closer towards him and kissed his cheek.

"It's gonna be alright, Allen," and continued to kiss him back. And the two continued to spend their time alone in the darkness.

* * *

Ciel, "Has anyone seen Allen or Lenalee?"

Lavi, "Yeah, where are they?"

Sebastian looked at his master a split second and walked passed him.

"Sebastian!" said Ciel.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Where is the lovely couple?"

"I have no idea where they went."

"Well then. Let's leave them be for now." Ciel decided.

Back at Allen's hidden training area, Allen and Lenalee were sleeping together on the ground. Not one of them had any piece of clothing taken off during their time together. Lenalee woke up with Allen's arm wrapped around her. She smiled at him and slept underneath his chin.

_For sure we'll be together forever, Allen Walker.._

* * *

That night, Allen and Lenalee were sleeping together again. This time, in Allen's room. Ciel, who's glad that Lenalee tore up the photos of him and Allen sleeping together, was sleeping in his own room with Sebastian watching over him.

_Those two couldn't get a hold of themselves... So much energy build within them.. I'm sure they're gonna have a happy family in the future... _Thought the butler.


	29. That Exorcist, Two Years Later

+~+~+~Two years later at the Phantomhive Manor

_It was a spring-filled day. All the flowers, all the trees...Everything was in full bloom this spring. Ciel and Sebastian continued on their daily lives, Grell still couldn't stop loving Sebastian, and the Trancys? Well, lets just say that Alois has changed completely. That March... a child was brought to Earth for the first time... On the first day of springtime.. The Phantomhives took care of the child as they were expecting a beautiful woman to have another one on the way in the next few months. Allen and Lavi were outside chatting about new missions that they were gonna accomplish in a few weeks, while Lenalee was in her room, reading a book. Timcanpy was flying above her, flapping its wings like pages on a book. Why isn't Lenalee outside with the other two exorcists? Ciel and Sebastian came in her room to find out._

* * *

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" asked Ciel, who's now 15.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just reading this book, that's all."

"Miss Lenalee, do you want some tea?" asked Sebastian. Lenalee nodded and smiled at him.

"Anyways, Lenalee?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"When Allen and Lavi are gone for a few weeks, what are you gonna do here?"

"I dunno. Cook, maybe?" Ciel smiled at her and touched her forehead to make sure she was feeling okay.

"I'll be right back, okay? You just stay put." Ciel left the room to be with Sebastian. Now that Lenalee's all alone, she got out of bed to sneak out. She used the window near her bed as a free pass out to freedom.

Out front, Lavi and Allen were watching people walk by.

"ALLEN! LAVI!" Lenalee called out. The two boys looked to their left and saw Lenalee running towards them.

"Hey, Lenalee!" Lavi waved at her. He ran to hug her and so did Allen.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Just watching people walk out of bordom," said Allen. The three laughed.

"Anyways, Lavi? Can I talk with Allen for a minute?"

"Sure." Lavi left, but was still watching them from around the corner of the mansion.

"Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Since you and Lavi will be out for a few weeks, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it?"

Lenalee smiled at Allen and pointed at her stomach. Allen was so surprsied.

"No way! Really?" Lenalee laughed and nodded.

"YAY!" Lavi cheered loudly. The couple stared at him and chased after Lavi.

"LAVI!" the two shouted.

* * *

"Young Master, make sure the baby's well fed, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Ciel went back to his office to find the baby sleeping happily on the couch. Sebastian went upstairs to Lenalee's room- she wasn't there. Instead, she's outside chasing Lavi around the entire mansion.

"That child will grow up to be just like her parents..." Sebastian said to himself, referring to the baby in Ciel's office.


	30. That Exorcist, Moody

+~+~+~Phantomhive Manor

_Allen and Lavi left one day later. Lenalee was still at the mansion with the Phantomhives. The Phantomhives were also caring for the baby who began to grow at a rapid pace. The little girl, only a day old, looked like a 2-month old baby._

"Well, now that Allen and Lavi are out, wanna take a stroll around town?" said Ciel, holding the baby. Lenalee dropped her book and looked at him oddly. She sighed and rested her head on her pillow.

"Maybe later, okay?" Ciel frowned at Lenalee and left the room along with the baby.

"Young Master, what's the matter?"

"It's just that Lenalee's not feeling like herself today..."

"Maybe it's the hormones kicking in..?"

"Sebastian, how would you know that could be her hormones?"

"... Morning sickness?" Ciel kicked Sebastian in the shin and walked off. The little master walked down the hallway, thinking about Lenalee and her mood. Maybe Sebastian was right? In the meantime, the baby was crying in Ciel's office, crying for help. Sebastian came in to find the baby staring at him and blushing madly. The baby giggled at him and hid behind the couch's arm. Sebastian smirked at the baby and walked on his fours like a slender cat. He crept up in fron of the arm and peered over to find the baby smiling happily at the ceiling.

"Oh, my. What a cutie. Say, what's so funny? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" The butler picked up the baby and rocked her in his arms. The baby girl was reaching at Sebastian's face and rubbed her small hands on his cheeks, giggling and babbling. The butler smiled dreamily at her and carried her out the office and into Lenalee's room. Lenalee was found sleeping with tears in her eyes. The demon butler came up to her and licked her tears, enjoying its salty flavor. The baby remained silent until she was given to Lenalee; she messed with Lenalee in bed all day. Sebastian sat by her bedside and watched her sleep the morning away. Lenalee's eyes opened to the little girl sitting in front of her.

"Ah, good morning..!" Lenalee smiled, holding the baby.

"Good morning, Miss Lenalee," said Sebastian. "How's your nap?"

"Pretty good. I feel better I think the only problem is my stomach getting bigger by the day.."

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Miss Lenalee. I'll help you until the baby's out. When are Lavi and Allen coming back?"

"I think in a couple of weeks.. In the meantime, let's just spend the two weeks with this little girl."

"Indeed... Anyways, Miss Lenalee?"

"Hm?"

"... You look nice today. Don't get rid of that smile.. Not even when Lavi and Allen return, don't."

"I promise." Lenalee lifted a hand up in agreement.

"I'll see you later. Meet me and the Young Master downstairs, okay?"

"Right!" Lenalee was left alone with the baby. She lifted the baby over her head and said, "I wonder if you could talk.. That'd be awesome."

* * *

"Young Master, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How is Lenalee doing?"

"Better than ever, Young Master. Even the baby's happy that she's well, too."

"Hehe. That's good to hear. Anyways, Lizzy's coming over to see the two of them, especially me.. Ugh! Why me?"

"Young Master, it's been years since you and Lizzy have been engaged. When are two tying the knot?"

"Want me to cut the knot into smaller knots so it can complicated?"

"No."

"Then shut up about it. I don't care if I'm not married to her, it's just that-"

"She's too 'bright' for you?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, you should be used to it already, Young Master."

"Still, I'm not. I bet by the time she walks through that door, she'll be saying, 'Oh, Ciel, how I've missed you so! Let's get married, okay? I want to have your children! I wanna sleep with you! I wanna-' and I'll be on the floor covered in blood."

"Young Master, I'm sure she's changed after two years."

"Pffft, I doubt it."

The large doors opened up and Elizabeth ran in. She wasn't in her usual hyper mood today. If she appears to be serious and cold towards Ciel, then Sebastian wins.

"Oh, there she is, Young Master."

"Tch. Quiet."

"Yes, Young Master." Ciel walked towards Lizzy and hugged her in the most boring way ever.

"Hello, Ciel Phantomhive," Lizzy greeted.

"Hello, Lizzy."

"You can call me Elizabeth, Ciel. I'm not into that now. I've changed."

"HA! I WIN!" Sebastian declared.

"So, how's Lenalee and the baby?"

"They're doing great. The baby's growing so fast though." Ciel chuckled.

"That's good. She must be a very healthy baby."

"May I get you something to drink, Lizzy?" asked Ciel.

_It appears that Ciel is in a happy mood after seeing Lady Middleford all serious and lady-like. Hmph.. Young Master, you dog. _Sebastian thought.

"Oh, yes of course. Sebastian, make me some coffee, please."

"Will do, ma'am." Sebastian said. Lenalee came walking down the stairs with the baby in her arms, waving at Lizzy and Ciel.

"Ah, Lenalee! How are you?" greeted Lizzy. The two hugged each other and focused their attentions on the baby.

"She is so cute. What's her name?"

"Her name? I'd rather keep that a secret until everyone's here."

"Huh? Where are Lavi and Allen?" asked Lizzy in confusion.

"They're on a mission and won't be returning in a few weeks, so I guess we should do things as a family." Lenalee smiled at Lizzy and reminded her not to worry.

"Hey, I haven't from Claude nor Alois. What are they up to?" Ciel mentioned.

"I heard that the two were going to France to do something fun.. Suicide by jumping off the Eiffel Tower, maybe? Haha." Sebastian joked.

"Oh, Sebastian.. You and your dark jokes.. No wonder why the fangirls love you so much." Ciel said. The butler gave Lizzy her coffee and proceeded to the hallways on the first floor to do some dusting. The three were left in the kitchen to chat amongst themselves.

+~+~+~Chibishitsuji

Sebby-san, "Lenalee-chan, how are you today?"

Lenalee-chan, "Pretty friggin good, Sebby-san. This is like the very first episode of 'Chibishitsuji' that we had to do without Lavi and Allen-kun."

Ciel, "Sebby-san? Where's the baby?"

Sebby-san, "In your office sleeping, Bocchan."

Ciel, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Sebby-san."

Sebby-san, "I can't; I'm so happy today."

Lenalee-chan, "Why must I be the only girl in this episode?"

Ciel, "Because you're important that's why."

Sebby-san, "That and Bocchan's in love with you, even though you're married to Allen-kun."

Lenalee-chan, "That is so sweet of you, Ciel-kun."

Ciel, "Well I-"

Sebby-san, "Aren't Alois and Claude supposed to be in this as well?"

Ciel, "Not caring."

Lenalee-chan, "Hmm..."

Sebby-san, "Oh, you guys.."

END OF CHIBISHITSUJI 7

+~+~+~The Interview of Katsura Hoshino 4?

Katsura: Back again! See? I told you that you would be hearing from me for the next few chapters until this story ends! You might be wondering, 'Who does that baby belong to?' Well, back in the last chapter, you must've read the part about the Phantomhives expecting a 'beautiful woman' to have another one in the next few months, right? So that may be a clue to the ownership of the little girl. May be Allen and Lenalee's first child? May be an abandoned child found by the Phantomhives? We'll see in the next few chapters. Anyways, you won't be hearing from Allen nor Lavi, location is in Asia. Oh, yeah! About Kanda? Well, he's still the same from two years back. XIzayaOriharaX, you wanted me to say that. Okay, okay, you're the one who made this fanfic a few months ago- it's gotten great, by the way. So! I heard that you're planning on making a new fanfic after this one is done, right? And it involves animals, correct? Awesome! Well, I'm off to do some work! Bye for now!

END OF INTERVIEW PART 4?

WARNING: THE NUMBERING OF THE INTERVIEWS HAVE BEEN MIXED UP (SORRY! ^_^")


End file.
